


Behind The Scenes of Excuse Me

by LonelyPieceOfMail



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyPieceOfMail/pseuds/LonelyPieceOfMail
Summary: The Behind The Scenes of Excuse MeAnything that was cut out of Excuse Me, or anything you want to see with the characters of Excuse Me, comment what you want to see in here<3





	1. #1

**_ What you’ve been waiting for...the Behind The Scenes of Excuse Me!! Yeah! So, I’ll do my first request which is the night when they got it on, but I stopped it before you can see what happened:3I know some of you were mad that I didn’t write it but I did now so please forgive me:3I’m going to start from before I cut off and then continue on, so the flow will be smooth<3I’m not sure I should warn you all about what will follow in this chapter because it is E rated(I mean, not all the things in this will be E rated, but obviously some of it definitely will be)and you know what you want to read before you read it but...here’s your warning. Don’t read if you don’t like, mature stuff follows<3And I’ve thought of an intro I’ll do for each chapter for each story I’ll do, I’m thinking about putting a fun fact at the beginning of each chapter about anything, from weird thought I’ve saw, or something about me, or something about the story that’s so little that I won’t actually put it in<3Enjoy! _ **

_Fun Fact: Mina has yet to get up to the door room because of Amber, and she doesn’t know where Chanyeol’s apartment is, which makes her pretty mad_

From Chapter 36

   Chanyeol leaned forward and kissed Kyungsoo like his life depended on it, his hands gripping onto Kyungsoo tightly. Kyungsoo kisses him back with just as much passion, his hands holding onto Chanyeol’s waist to keep himself standing. They kissed sloppily for a minute before breaking apart for air. The both breathed heavily, heads resting on each other’s. Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo by his waist and picked him up, walking into Kyungsoo’s room and throwing him on the bed. Kyungsoo gasped and felt his body heat up some more, his brain starting to switch off as he watched Chanyeol crawl up the bed to him, taking his lips again. But this time it was calmer, sweeter, instead of rushed and frantic.  
   “Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol breathed as they broke apart again. “Please be careful around Seokjin, he isn’t just being nice to you, he wants you for himself, and I can’t have that baby.” Kyungsoo shivered as Chanyeol said that, his voice deep and purring, striking Kyungsoo deep in his soul. Kyungsoo nodded with hooded eyes, his arms wrapping around Chanyeol’s shoulders, pulling him down and kissing him again, a little more heated this time. Both of their hands started to roam each other’s bodies as they ate each other’s lips. Before either of them knew it they both had their shirts off, burning skin touching burning skin. They both stopped themselves then, looking at each other with eyes clouded with lust. Chanyeol was the first to speak.  
   “I’ve, umm, I’ve never been like this with a guy before, I’ve actually never done the, ummm, whole thing…uhh, I’m not sure what…” Chanyeol couldn’t seem to get his words out correctly, stuttering cutely. Kyungsoo smiled at him, touching his cheek lightly.  
   “Then let’s not go all the way right now, let’s just...do what feels right. I’ve never actually gone all the way either, so we’re tied.” Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo with a grateful expression, smiling before his gaze went to Kyungsoo’s lips and turned serious again. They started to kiss again, their skin on skin making everything more intense.  
   Their tongues tangled with each other’s, dancing to see who would win the battle to be in charge, and Chanyeol, even though he was awkward and timid a minute ago, won the dominance, on top of Kyungsoo now, his hands going down Kyungsoo’s body and feeling his stomach, fingers just skimming the edge of Kyungsoo’s jeans. Kyungsoo gasped, and Chanyeol released his lips to let Kyungsoo catch his breath and latched onto Kyungsoo’s throat, kissing down it until he got to where his skin would be under his t-shirt and started to suck his skin, framing each hickey with his teeth. Kyungsoo moaned as he felt Chanyeol marking him, his cheeks bright red and pupils blown wide because of lust as he watched Chanyeol kiss his way down his body, grey hair tickling his skin lightly which each kiss and suck. He saw Chanyeol get lower and lower until…  
   “Wait.” Kyungsoo breathed out as Chanyeol got to the edge of his jeans. Kyungsoo was so aroused right now and would love to be out of his uncomfortably tight jeans, but this was Chanyeol’s first time with a guy, seeing what was under his jeans this early in the relationship might scare him off. Chanyeol looked up confusedly at Kyungsoo, his cheeks reddened and pupils blown wide with lust just like Kyungsoo’s.  
   “What?” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo breathily. Kyungsoo didn’t answer though, he just grabbed Chanyeol’s arms, which were holding himself up above Kyungsoo to not put too much weight on him, and pulled him back up Kyungsoo’s body again to kiss him, then he switch them so he was top and Chanyeol was on the bottom. Chanyeol makes a surprised noise in the back of his throat as his hand(which are on either side of Kyungsoo’s neck)push Kyungsoo back a little to look at him with his confused lust blown eyes. “What’s wrong?”  
   “Nothing, this is just your first time with a guy, I don’t want you to be scared away when you see my dick.” Kyungsoo said, one arm holding himself off of Chanyeol, the other stroking Chanyeol’s face with his thumb softly. Chanyeol gave a surprised laugh as he lay on his back, craning his neck to look at Kyungsoo.  
   “I asked you to be my boyfriend, I came into this knowing you had a dick, why would I be scared of it? And-Kyungsoo, what are you doing?” While Chanyeol was talking, Kyungsoo’s lips started to travel downwards so he was sucking on Chanyeol’s tone stomach, his hands unbuttoning Chanyeol’s pants. Kyungsoo sucked another hickey on Chanyeol’s stomach before sitting up on Chanyeol’s thighs and looking back at Chanyeol innocently, but his aroused eyes showed he was anything but innocent  
   “Nothing.” He sat up enough so that his hands could pull down Chanyeol’s pants and throw them on the floor, before resting back on Chanyeol’s thighs and eyeing his underwear and the package inside that was waiting to get out. Chanyeol sighed happily at the jeans coming off, his eyes closing uncontrollably. Kyungsoo smiled and leaned down to kiss along the edge of Chanyeol’s underwear, black hair tickling Chanyeol’s stomach. Then his lips traveled over the underwear, over the warm and throbbing package inside. Chanyeol sighed again, hands unconsciously reaching for Kyungsoo’s hair, pulling his head down to make him feel good. Kyungsoo mouthed along the package that was still inside the boxers, making Chanyeol moan softly.  
   After a minute of mouthing Chanyeol’s length on top of his boxers and making Chanyeol sigh in pleasure, Kyungsoo deftly grabbed the edge of Chanyeol’s underwear and pulled it down, moving so he could throw them off to where the pants already were. Kyungsoo eyed the length that popped out of the boxers, taking it in his spit slicked hand and pumping it a little bit, his other hand smoothing out along Chanyeol’s stomach, pressing lightly on the dark hickeys that Kyungsoo left. Chanyeol moaned at the feeling, his back arching a little before falling back on the bed. Kyungsoo smiled at his closed eyed boyfriend before leaning down and slowly licking along the length in his hand. Then he blew on it softly, making Chanyeol moan at the sensation of the cold air on his wet erection, Kyungsoo feeling it get harder in his hand. Kyungsoo was going to make it teasing and slow, but as soon as his pretty lips were around the head of Chanyeol’s cock, Chanyeol bucks into his mouth hard, making Kyungsoo gag a little when it ruffly hit the back of his throat.  
   “Sorry...didn’t...mean to.” Chanyeol breathed out, his breathes heaving his chest up and down, making it hard to speak. He opened his eyes, pupils so dilated that Kyungsoo couldn’t see the brown color of his iris, and let go of Kyungsoo’s hair, gripping the sheets now so he wouldn’t hurt Kyungsoo again. But it didn’t hurt Kyungsoo at all, instead he took his mouth off of Chanyeol to pump it a few times before taking him in his mouth again, angling his head to be able to take it all, even swallowing around it a couple of times. Chanyeol moaned again, louder this time, his head falling back, grey hair splaying on the Kyungsoo’s pillows, fingers turning white from gripping the sheets, the warm heat surrounding his length was like pure heaven. Kyungsoo started to bob his head now, swallowing as he went. Then he started to hum.  
   “Anghhhh...Fuck!” Chanyeol cursed at the feelin, his back arching off the bed in pleasure. Kyungsoo continue to bob his head and make Chanyeol go crazy, Chanyeol’s back arching far off the bed til Kyungsoo took his mouth off of his length with a ‘pop’, then his back flopped down on the bed, his breathing ragged. Kyungsoo continued to pump him with one hand as he leaned down and marked Chanyeol’s thighs, taking Chanyeol’s balls in his other hand and massaging them. Kyungsoo wasn’t making it easy for Chanyeol to try to hold himself and not come too early; he was making Chanyeol go crazy with pleasure. Chanyeol felt like a virgin again, like he was going to come so quickly, all because of Kyungsoo.  
   Kyungsoo took one of Chanyeol’s balls in his mouth and sucked on it as he stroked Chanyeol’s cock a little faster, his hand that was massaging is now going down to pull off his own pants and start to pump himself through his boxers. Chanyeol’s head was still thrown back, his mouth was wide open trying to take in as much air as he could, feeling himself get closer to the edge of euphoria.  
   “Aghh, Kyungsoo...please-aHhh-so good...I’m cloSe! Fuck!” Chanyeol moaned out, his voice raising and falling with pleasure as he pleaded. He wanted to make Kyungsoo stop and make this last longer, but at the same time continue so he could come. Kyungsoo popped off of Chanyeol’s balls and took Chanyeol’s length back in his mouth, humming and taking him deep again, pumping himself and Chanyeol faster. Chanyeol’s body convulsed on the bed as he moaned louder, not being able to make any real words come out. He felt himself about to burst and tried to pull Kyungsoo’s mouth off of his cock by tugging his raven locks, but Kyungsoo continued to bob his head. Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself and he came, his cum spilling into Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo swallowed all that Chanyeol gave him and pumped himself over the edge too, coming in his underwear. Kyungsoo took his red puffy lips off of Chanyeol’s length now to catch his breath, pumping a few more times before letting go.  
   Kyungsoo slide off the bed and grabbed Chanyeol’s boxers off the floor, putting them back on Chanyeol, Chanyeol not even realizing it because he was too out of it, mouth wide to get more air, his eyes clenched shut because of the pleasure he felt, his hands loosening their tight grip on the sheets as the euphoria drift off slowly. Kyungsoo then moved to go take a shower, his underwear sticky and gross, but Chanyeol came back to reality then, pulling Kyungsoo to lay beside him.  
   “Chanyeol, I have to go take a shower, I’m dirty.” But Chanyeol wasn’t hearing any of that.  
   “Just take one in the morning baby, sleep with me right now.” Chanyeol pulled the covers so that it covered their lower bodies so they wouldn’t be cold soon. “Stay here with me and cuddle.” After a moment he added, “And I’m very disappointed that I didn’t get to pleasure you.” Chanyeol started to kiss all over Kyungsoo’s face sweetly.  
   “I just don’t want you to get scared off-“ Kyungsoo was cut off by Chanyeol’s lips sweetly kissing his own. They kissed for a minute, one of Chanyeol’s hands coming up to soften down the hair on Kyungsoo’s head that he nearly pulled out earlier from pleasure.  
   “I won’t be scared off by your dick, I promise.” Chanyeol whispered as they stopped kissing. They held each other close as they fell asleep.

  
**_ I’m glad that Amber hasn’t let Mina up to where they stayed or she probably would’ve wired the place and found out how close they really were sooner _ **


	2. #2

_**This Chapter Is Not, I Repeat Not, Canon! And it is not for young people!! You are being warned, I know it won’t stop you but I’m still going to say it. This is a little bit(a lot?)worse than the first chapter, so brace yourselves. This is a request from one of my favorite commenters, you know who you are <3:3. Sorry it took so long to do this, I was trying to make it not awkward. Not everything in this is going to be 18+ rated, it just happens that the first few are; ps, in this version, let’s pretend that Chanyeol and Kyungsoo already did the dirty** _

_Fun Fact: I posted another chapter of FYE, I’m not sure if you know that...please check it it and let me know what you think^^ps, the beginning is straight out of the original chapter_

  
From Chapter 44-Not Canon

   “Are you sure you’re going to be okay to sleep on the couch?” Chanyeol asked Seokjin as he laid down on the couch with a pillow and blanket. Kyungsoo was standing behind Chanyeol and holding onto his shirt sleeve, his cheeks pink. He tried really hard not to but he couldn’t help it, he was still a young teen after all. Seokjin smiled at Chanyeol, noticing Kyungsoo and realizing Kyungsoo’s state. Seokjin smirked inwardly, thinking that that boy was not as innocent as he might seem.  
   “I’m good Chanyeol, you’ve done enough already with letting me stay here with you. You should go and get ready for sleep, don’t worry about me.” Chanyeol nodded, knowing that Seokjin wouldn’t listen to anything else he said. He opened his mouth to tell Seokjin goodnight when he felt Kyungsoo tug a little on his shirt sleeve again. Chanyeol looks down at him and his eyes widened. Kyungsoo looked down at his feet, embarrassed by his heat. Chanyeol grabbed Kyungsoo by his wrist quickly to his room and shut the door fast, putting Kyungsoo’s back against the door. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked into each other’s eyes, both breathing kind of fast.  
   “Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo said quietly. Chanyeol broke, pushing Kyungsoo further into the door and kissing him fiercely. Kyungsoo kisses him back with the same amount of passion, sighing into the kiss, trying not to make any noise that Seokjin would hear from just outside the door. They broke apart to catch their breath, Chanyeol used this time to work on Kyungsoo’s neck, kisses along his jaw, down his neck, making Kyungsoo bite his lip hard not to make any noise. When Chanyeol sucked into a certain spot Kyungsoo couldn’t stop it anymore. He starts to push Chanyeol anyway, he didn’t he would definitely make it awkward for Seokjin in the morning. Chanyeol looks at him in confusion at being pushed away. “I-I can’t stop myself from making noise when you do that.” Kyungsoo said in explanation, his chest going up and down as he tried to breathe properly with Chanyeol’s eyes on him like this.  
   “Then make noise.” Chanyeol replies confused. He tried to kiss Kyungsoo again but Kyungsoo stopped him.  
   “Chanyeol, Seokjin would hear.” Chanyeol growled lowly. He forgot that Seokjin was here, which means that there would be no big things happening between. But then Chanyeol’s eyes sparkled in a dangerous way. Kyungsoo gulped under his gaze. Chanyeol leaned forward, their lips only a centimeter apart.   
   “Why don’t we ask him to join then? He’ll be down.” Kyungsoo shivered and shook his head, pushing Chanyeol away again. Chanyeol didn’t budge. “I’m not going to force you but if you don’t want him to hear then invite him, if you don’t want to invite him then we aren’t going any further.” Kyungsoo gasped as he looked at Chanyeol. He needed something to help himself out, he couldn’t just forget what was happening in his lower region.   
   “Chanyeol…” Kyungsoo whined. His cheeks were flushed from his heat and also from the thought of actually doing it with someone else. Was Chanyeol being serious? He would actually allow that? Chanyeol nibbles on Kyungsoo’s ear as he waits for an answer. “Please...I need something…” Kyungsoo sighed and bit his lip.  
   “So you want me to invite Seokjin in here?” Chanyeol asked with a quirked eyebrow. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and bit his lip harder; he didn’t want to say yes but his body needed relief. Chanyeol growled in Kyungsoo’s ear. “So dirty…” Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo from off the door and opened the door up. Then he pulled Kyungsoo out of his room into the living room.   
   Seokjin looked up from his phone with raised eyebrows. He had been playing his phone when Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo out of his bedroom and in front of Seokjin on the couch. Chanyeol then smirked at Seokjin before pulling Kyungsoo into a kiss. Kyungsoo let himself go to Chanyeol easily, not caring anymore. Chanyeol made sure Seokjin was enjoying the view, starting to kiss down Kyungsoo’s neck, hitting all the sensitive spots that made Kyungsoo whine. Chanyeol’s hands were feeling Kyungsoo’s body, quickly unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down so Seokjin good get a nice view of Kyungsoo’s ass. Chanyeol sucked on Kyungsoo’s collarbone as he slid his hands into his underwear, squeezing Kyungsoo’s butt.   
   Kyungsoo felt high. The pleasure he was feeling was heightened knowing that someone was watching. Chanyeol was pulling out everything he knew to make Kyungsoo moaned and turn to putty, making Kyungsoo unable to do anything. Seokjin was turned on by this, rubbing the growing tent in his pants. Chanyeol let go of Kyungsoo’s neck as he inserted a finger into Kyungsoo, grinning at the way Seokjin was feeling himself. Kyungsoo was rocking back as Chanyeol inserted another finger, moving it around a second before finding Kyungsoo’s prostate. Kyungsoo’s moans got louder and higher pitched, trying to beg but no words coming out; he felt as if he could bust already. But Chanyeol took out his fingers before Kyungsoo got too far into pleasure. Kyungsoo whined but Chanyeol didn’t care, instead pushing him towards Seokjin.   
   “Suck him off.” Chanyeol commanded, Kyungsoo not disagreeing, kneeling down in from of Seokjin. Before Seokjin could do anything, Kyungsoo pulled down his pants and a pair of lips surrounded his cock. Seokjin looked at Kyungsoo with wide eyes and went to push him off, but what was the point? He decided to join the fun, moaning and grabbing Kyungsoo hair to help him take more of his length. Chanyeol smirked at the sight, being able to command his boyfriend well. He wasn’t jealous because he knew that Kyungsoo would never cheat on him. Chanyeol got down behind Kyungsoo, pulling his jeans and underwear off of him and throwing them in the corner. Suddenly, Kyungsoo was moaning on Seokjin’s cock, making him feel immense pleasure. Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol’s tongue licking his hole, making his eyes roll into the back of his head as he swallowed around Seokjin.   
   “Fuck Kyungsoo!” Seokjin cursed, moving his head up and down faster. The vibrations of Kyungsoo’s moans were going right to Seokjin core. He pulled Kyungsoo off of his length with a pop, Kyungsoo happy because he can breath again. The prodding on his hike was feeling so delicious. Kyungsoo licked up and down Seokjin’s length, peaking up at him under his lashes. Seokjin swore again as he looked into Kyungsoo’s innocent yet lust blown eyes.   
   He pulled Kyungsoo forward for a kiss, licking into his mouth and biting on his lips. Kyungsoo moaned into his mouth; Seokjin’s kisses were different from Chanyeol’s kisses. Chanyeol’s were usually sweet and heart stoppingly loving, while Seokjin’s were ruff and dominate, making Kyungsoo feel owned. Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol’s tongue leave his entrance but a second later he felt Chanyeol’s length touching his hole. Kyungsoo broke away from Seokjin’s kisses to look back at Chanyeol, who had undressed himself and was grinning at a flushed Kyungsoo.  
   “Do you want me?” Chanyeol asked Kyungsoo, whose neck was being nibbled in by Seokjin. Kyungsoo moaned something incoherently. Chanyeol slapped his length against Kyungsoo’s hole, making Kyungsoo moan louder. “I asked if you want me.” Kyungsoo’s eyes were closed tightly as he nodded.  
   “Y-Yes...pleeease…” Kyungsoo begged, his voice cracking. Seokjin pulled Kyungsoo to look at him, claiming his mouth once again. Kyungsoo moaned-which was swallowed by Seokjin-and pulled hard on Seokjin’s shirt as he felt Chanyeol ease inside of him. Seokjin took this opportunity to take off his and Kyungsoo’s remaining clothes. Kyungsoo let all his weight fall on Seokjin, Chanyeol pounding him from behind.   
   “Chanyeol!! Oh-anhhhh...Chan..” Kyungsoo moaned into Seokjin’s ear, making Seokjin only the harder. Seokjin decided to play with Kyungsoo’s nipples, hoping to get his name out of Kyungsoo’s mouth. “Ahhh! Oh, SeOkjin!” Kyungsoo moaned as he felt himself going numb to the pleasure. His moans got louder less coherent, indicating that he was close to coming. Chanyeol pulled out before Kyungsoo could, hand even coming around and holding on Kyungsoo’s length hard to keep him from coming again. Kyungsoo felt tears fall down his cheeks at how frustrated he was about not being able to feel relief. Chanyeol chuckled in Kyungsoo’s ear as he released his length. He pushed Kyungsoo lightly to make him sit on Seokjin’s lap.  
   “I think you’re stretched for both us...right?” Kyungsoo nodded frantically, eyes clenched shut hard, wanting release. Seokjin groaned at the thought of both him and Chanyeol inside Kyungsoo and how tight that was going to be. Seokjin grabbed hold of Kyungsoo and made him kiss him again. As they kissed, Chanyeol helped Seokjin’s length into Kyungsoo. Both moaned into the other’s mouths at the feeling.   
   Chanyeol grinned as Seokjin started frantically pounding into Kyungsoo’s hole, both seeming like they were close. Chanyeol didn’t stop them, both of their faces looking too delicious to stop their pleasure. Seokjin came raw inside of Kyungsoo with a moan of Kyungsoo’s name, Kyungsoo screaming Seokjin’s as he rid out his orgasm. Seokjin stayed inside of Kyungsoo’s delicious heat, Kyungsoo riding him slowly until he felt him get hard again. Chanyeol licked his lips as Seokjin started to gain strength and start to pound into Kyungsoo slowly. The started to heat up again, moaning each other’s names. Chanyeol started to give Kyungsoo a few fingers to give him a little bit more of a stretch.  
   “Anghhh! YeSss!!” Kyungsoo yelled, tears streaming down his face uncontrollably as he felt so much pleasure. The stretch hurt but at the same time felt _soooo good._ Seokjin and Kyungsoo clinged to each other; Seokjin pounding into a nearly fainting Kyungsoo and Chanyeol lining himself up to go into Kyungsoo too. When Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol’s length slowly enter him he bit on to Seokjin’s shoulder to keep from screaming too loud(he was being loud enough already)and upsetting the neighbors. Seokjin threw his head back on to the back of the couch, the tight heat making him almost out of breath. Chanyeol cursed into Kyungsoo’s back, sliding in and out slowly, the sensation out of this world. Chanyeol was the one to suggest this but damn! This is not what he expected! It was so much better imagination permitted.  
   “Fuckkkk!” Chanyeol moaned. He then leaned over Kyungsoo’s back to kiss Seokjin as they both pounded into a weeping and out of it Kyungsoo. The kiss was sloppy but hot and lustful. Seokjin and Chanyeol slid in and out of Kyungsoo faster and faster, their hips bucking to show how close they both were. Kyungsoo felt their fastened movements and couldn’t even make any noise anymore. He shot on his and Seokjin’s stomach, falling limp on Seokjin. He could barely keep himself in consciousness while both Chanyeol and Seokjin shot into him, filling him up with warmness. Kyungsoo faints after the two pull out of him. Chanyeol smiled at Kyungsoo lovingly before picking him up bridal style, carrying him their bedroom.   
   After cleaning his boyfriend up, Chanyeol walks back into the living room to see Seokjin sitting just as he left him. He was asleep, but looked like he might be almost there. When he noticed a still naked Chanyeol checking on him, Seokjin has a sudden thought. Both him and Kyungsoo had came twice, while Chanyeol only came once. That was unfair, wasn’t it? Chanyeol was the one to initiate this, then why did he get the least. Seokjin decided to let Chanyeol get another release. Chanyeol came over to Seokjin to tell him to get cleaned up before falling asleep when Seokjin launched himself at him, pushing Chanyeol onto the couch.   
   “Seokjin? What-” Chanyeol was cut off by Seokjin’s lips kissing his. Chanyeol kisses him back, feeling himself drown into the kisses in no time. Then he felt a sudden heat around his length, making him gasp and moan in surprise. He watched as Seokjin lowered himself onto Chanyeol. Seokjin went to work quickly, his hips moving in ways that Chanyeol found delicious. They kissed as Chanyeol pounded into the man’s above him hole, not taking long to finish inside of him. Chanyeol was almost embarrassed at how fast he finished, but Seokjin was so sexy on top of him like that. It was so quick that Seokjin didn’t even have time to get hard. Seokjin smiled sleepily at the warmness filling him, continuing to move his hips a little to help Chanyeol ride his high.  
   After coming down from his cloud nine, Chanyeol pulled out of Seokjin before standing up and carrying him, Seokjin hugging him like a koala, into the bathroom. Seokjin wasn’t Chanyeol’s love though, so he left Seokjin there to clean himself, Chanyeol leaving to go and lay down with his boyfriend and fall into a deep sleep. After cleaning himself Seokjin, too, finds into falling into a deep sleep. Chanyeol’s idea was so good, none of them would say no if the opportunity arose again.

**_ (Omg, so a little too much? Idk, started writing and this somehow happened, I’m innocent I swear!! Please help, I think I’m going to the dark side!XD) _ **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for taking so long, I had some family things come up suddenly, I hope you can understand. I’m also sorry for how short the chapter is, I wanted to get it out quicker for all of you. This chapter is going to be fluffy, no sexy times in this one, so no warnings. Also, I’m thinking of putting weird facts in my fun facts intro too, when I can’t of what to say(don’t forget to check out FYE)** _

_Fun Fact: Like fingerprints, everyone's tongue print is different._

  
Cut from Chapter 36-Canon

   “Hello darling!” Baekhyun purred as he walked to Yixing, who was leaning on his car with his leather jacket and sunglasses on. Yixing smiles at the guy before him, standing up straight and opening his arms for a hug. Baekhyun beaming a smile, hugged him tightly. “What's the plan for tonight?” Baekhyun whispered in Yixing’s ear as they hugged. Yixing pulled out of the hug and raised his eyebrows at Baekhyun.   
   “It’s supposed to be date night.” Yixing said, although he would agree with whatever Baekhyun wanted. Baekhyun has originally wanted tonight to be a chill night, just relaxing with each other in a nice restaurant. Baekhyun smiled brightly again, remembering his idea. Baekhyun pushes Yixing to get in the car, running to the other side and jumping in the car. Yixing laughs, getting in and pulling out of the parking lot quickly, heading out into the next town over. That town is much bigger, having fancier restaurants and more options when it comes to what you want.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “Yixing...where are we going?” Baekhyun asked puzzled as he watched them pass the fancy restaurant they usually go to when wanting a chill night. Yixing just smile as he kept his face forward, eyes unreadable under his sunglasses. “Are you trying to kidnap me? Because if this is your kink then I’m at your service, sir.” Baekhyun said suggestively. Yixing laughed, unable to stop himself. He wasn’t usually one to break their formula, Baekhyun usually taking him to odd, but fun, places. But he had planned what he was going to do when Baekhyun suggested having a date night. Yixing could see Baekhyun pouted out of the corner of his eye at being laughed at.  
   “Don’t worry, _kitten_ , I won’t be stealing you away _tonight_.” Yixing said, making Baekhyun smile and reach a hand over to place on Yixing’s thigh. Yixing let it stay there, since Baekhyun wouldn’t do anything that would cause Yixing to possibly crash while driving.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   Yixing parks his car in the parking lot of a small diner on the edge of the next town over. The parking lot is nearly empty, only five cars in the parking lot, some of those belonging to the workers. The diner looked like it was family owned, older but still in good shape. Yixing got out the car and opened the door for Baekhyun to get out too. Baekhyun smiled and hopped out, linking one of his arms with Yixing’s as the walked into the diner. They were greeted by a beautiful girl, Baekhyun thinking she was probably their age or a little older. The girl had pale skin and long black hair, slanted light blue eyes that were obviously contacts. She smiled wide as saw Yixing.  
   “Yixing! It’s been too long, where have you been?” She asked as she hugged Yixing, breaking the linked arms between Baekhyun and Yixing while completely ignoring a shocked Baekhyun. It was hard to ignore him but this girl was doing it, even hugging _his_ man! Yixing smiles politely as he pushed her away softly.   
   “Soomi, nice to see you again too. My grandparents have been busy lately so we haven’t been able to make time to have lunch together. Hopefully we can come again together soon.” Yixing said. Baekhyun did with a pout, although he was trying to hide it. This girl looked at him a second before turning her attention back to Yixing.  
   “Well, tell them I miss them sooo much! I’ve been wondering if something happened.” She said, twirling a piece of her annoyingly voluminous hair. Baekhyun almost hissed something mean at her, but he knew that Yixing wouldn’t like him being mean so he bit his tongue.  
   “I will, I will. Can we be seated in the back corner table, the private section? We want to be secluded so we can talk better.” Yixing said to the girl, turning his head slightly to look at Baekhyun with a soft smile. Baekhyun and Yixing’s faces were so close together that Baekhyun could see Yixing’s eyes through his dark sunglasses. Baekhyun found himself smiling at how Yixing looked so cool but his smile seemed to melt the cool guy persona.  
   “Of course Yixing, anything for you. Follow me.” She said, seemingly ignoring the loving looks that Baekhyun and Yixing were giving each other. Baekhyun took a deep breath not to do anything as Yixing led them to the corner table. Soomi smiled at Yixing brightly before setting down two menus, saying she’ll be back in a minute to get their orders. Baekhyun didn’t say anything once she left, just looking around at the restaurant.  
   The place seemed sort of vintage in a cute way, and if Baekhyun wasn’t already repulsed by Soomi, then he might actually like this place. Their table was secluded from the other two tables that held customers, one a single and the other a group of friends. The others couldn’t see them from were their table was, so it was like it was Yixing and Baekhyun’s own little atmosphere. They sat across from each other in the boothed seats(they always did this to have easier conversations), and Yixing could already see something was up. A quiet Baekhyun is not a good Baekhyun.  
   “What’s wrong?” Yixing asked, taking off his glasses before reaching his hand to take Baekhyun’s across the table. Baekhyun looked at Yixing and sighed.  
   “Nothing.” He said, giving a fake smile to Yixing before pulling his hand away to be able to open his menu. Yixing just blinked a couple of times before opening his menu to browse it too, not wanting to push him. Soomi came back to the table and smiled at Yixing.  
   “Can I get your drink order? And do you know what you want to order?” Yixing nodded and looked to Baekhyun, who nodded as well.  
   “I think we’re ready, I’ll get-” Soomi cut Yixing off with a smirk.  
   “Your usual right? Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten it.” She said with a smile. Yixing nodded and closed his menu, then looked to Baekhyun with a smile.  
   “What do you want?” He asked Baekhyun sweetly and it melted Baekhyun’s heart. Yixing looked so cute right now, Baekhyun just couldn’t be mad.  
   “Hmmm, I’ll have whatever you’re having.” Baekhyun said to Yixing, smiling. Yixing nodded and took his menu, handing them to Soomi.   
   “Did you get that?” He asked and she snapped out this reverie she was having while staring at Yixing.   
   “Huh?” Baekhyun gritted his teeth as she stared at Yixing, who just politely smiled back at her.  
   “We’ll have two of my usual please.” Soomi nodded with a smile and left, coming back a moment later with two waters before heading back into the kitchen. Baekhyun expected this, since Yixing always ordered water to drink during a meal, thinking that any other drink would make the food taste different. Baekhyun always teased him about it, but thought it was cute. Baekhyun sipped on his water.  
   “How do you and Soomi know each other?” Baekhyun asked Yixing. Yixing took a sip of water as he thought.  
   “Well, we’ve know each other as long as I can remember. She a year older than us and there weren’t many others kids my age around in the town my grandparents moved us too when we came from China, so I was always set to have playdates with her. In high school I moved to your high school because I didn’t like the one here, so since then we’ve had less of a friendship. My grandparents still live near here though so they always want to eat here when I visit them. It’s been a while though.” Yixing explained before taking another sip of water. He noticed Baekhyun pouted slightly across the table.  
   “I don’t like her.” Baekhyun said quietly, hating that he was being jealous. Yixing looked at Baekhyun with a smile.  
   “Who, Soomi? Are you jealous of me?” Yixing felt happy at the thought Baekhyun actually being jealous of him instead of the other way around. It probably wasn’t a good thing he was jealous but Yixing was always jealous of how guys thought it was okay to try it take advantage of Baekhyun and was happy that Baekhyun was able to feel jealous too.   
   “So what? Is it wrong to be jealous of my boyfriend?” He said with a huff; he was starting to get an attitude. Yixing blinked and then sighed.   
   “Don’t be mad Baek, I love you. You think I’ll cheat on you?” Baekhyun shook his head.  
   “No, I just...she seems to know so much about you...how come I didn’t know you came here all the time with your grandparents? She knew you before I did, she had childhood memories with you. Plus...she’s a girl, more likeable than some bitchy guy like me.” Yixing shushed Baekhyun, standing up to slide into the booth next to Baekhyun. He hugged Baekhyun, patting his hair to make him feel better.  
   “Where’s my Baekhyun, huh? This person I’m holding is not my confident boyfriend that I know and love. No girl could ever be better than you my dear. What’s with you, acting all sad and pouty?” Baekhyun sighed into his boyfriend’s chest.  
   “I don’t know...I think that this Mina thing has just been getting me down you know? She is draining me somehow and I don’t like it.” Yixing hummed softly as he held Baekhyun, Baekhyun hugging him back. They stayed like this until Soomi came back. She gasped, getting their attention. They turned towards her as she set down their plates, giving them an odd look.  
   “Here’s your food...and you shouldn’t be so close to one another if you don’t want people to get the wrong idea.” She said quietly to them. The looked at each other confused before looking her. Yixing raised his eyebrows before holding Baekhyun close again.  
   “What idea? That we’re together? They wouldn’t be wrong.” Yixing said, kissing Baekhyun’s hair with a sweet smile. Soomi gasped, her face changing into a disgusted expression.  
   “Yixing, you can't be gay! What will your grandparents think?” She said, shocked. Yixing looked back at her with a blank expression and eyebrows raised, sort of in a challenge.  
   “They think Baekhyun is the sweetest person they’ve ever met and said if I hurt him in anyway they would disown me.” Yixing said, squeezing Baekhyun’s shoulders slightly. Baekhyun smiled brightly before smirking at Soomi. Soomi gasped again.  
   “You should be ashamed! Aren’t you worried about ruining your family’s name!? It might be fun now but do you know what it’s going to be like when you grow up and try to get jobs? Disgusting how you can pretend like this is okay!” Simmons says loudly, causing an older women to walk up. She was wearing an apron and looked to be the cook. She seemed confused for a second before understanding and looking at Soomi angrily.  
   “What are you doing child, trying to make these two look bad? You’re the one who should be ashamed! No leave right now before I make you!” Soomi looked at the lady in shock before storming away angrily. The lady turned to them. “I’m sorry about her behavior, she is such a close minded person! Your food in on the house, please forgive us.” Yixing shook his head and smiled at the lady warmly.   
   “No worries Mrs. Lee, I’ll pay. She won’t be the first or the last person to talk to us that way, we’re used to it.” The lady argued, saying that that shouldn’t condone Soomi’s behavior and Yixing gave in, saying that if that’s what she wanted he would listen. She smiled at them and left. Baekhyun and Yixing looked at each other and smiled before starting to eat their food. They finished quickly and left, not wanting to stay much longer after what happened. Every though Yixing wasn’t allowed to pay, he left a generous tip for Mrs. Lee.  
Yixing drove Baekhyun back to the dorm. Baekhyun didn’t get out right away, instead just sitting and looking at the guy beside him. Yixing raised his eyebrows.  
   “What, is there something on my face?” Baekhyun nodded, leaning forward to give Yixing a kiss, pulling back before it could turn into a full blown make out.  
   “Yeah, handsomeness.” Yixing rolled his eyes and chuckled at Baekhyun’s comment. Baekhyun gave him one more kiss before jumping out the car. Before closing the door he said, “Next date night is at your place, and I won’t come be able to get up the next day.” He winked before closing the door and walking into the dorm with a smile, waving at Amber as he walked in. Yixing laughed at how cute Baekhyun was as he sped out of the parking lot on his way to his apartment.


	4. #4

_**Hello~sorry for the long wait, holidays have been crazy! Here’s a chapter, sorry if it’s too short** _

_Fun Fact: The heart of a shrimp is located in its head._

  
** Chapter 45-Canon **

   Kyungsoo wakes up the next morning feeling gross and sticky but warm and happy. He has yet to open his eyes but he can feel lips kiss down from behind his ears and down his neck. Kyungsoo sighed and turned around in his boyfriends grasp, opening his eyes to see the half lidded gaze of his boyfriend. _Chanyeol_. Kyungsoo thought with a small smile, internally shaking his head at how “active” he was. Chanyeol leans forward and kisses Kyungsoo softly, pulling him closer, their naked bodies touching everywhere. Kyungsoo felt his cheeks get heated and he tried to push Chanyeol away; successful because Chanyeol stopped kissing his lips, but now Chanyeol attacked his neck, nibbling to leave marks.  
   “Chanyeol, we need to get up and take a shower.” Kyungsoo whispered in between breaths, softly trying to push Chanyeol away but not trying hard enough because of the pleasure Chanyeol was giving him.  
   “A few more minutes.” Chanyeol whispered against Kyungsoo’s collarbone, breath leaving goosebumps on Kyungsoo’s skin. Kyungsoo tried and failed to make Chanyeol stop until Chanyeol decided they should move to the shower.  
   Kyungsoo shivered as he was pushed against the cold tile wall in the shower. Chanyeol held Jim there as he turned on the water to hot, but the cold water that bursted out before the heat made Kyungsoo shiver more. But he wasn’t cold for long, Chanyeol’s warm body and warming water made him melt. Chanyeol kissed Kyungsoo’s face sweetly, starting with his forehead and down his cheeks, one on each of his eyelids and his nose before capturing his lips. Kyungsoo blushed at how sweet it was, how much love he felt through these actions. Soon, though, he was blushing for another reason.  
   “C-Chanyeol, your leaving marks!” Kyungsoo said in a low voice, not wanting to be heard by Seokjin. Kyungsoo felt Chanyeol’s chuckle against his skin. Kyungsoo decided to flip this situation, banging Chanyeol against the cold wall. Chanyeol gasped, eyes wide. Kyungsoo chuckled now, holding Chanyeol against the wall, his dominant side coming out. He kissed the parts of Chanyeol’s neck that he could reach, biting down when he got to the collar bone. Chanyeol let out a velvety moan that send blood down to Kyungsoo’s lower body.  
   “Kyungsoo...ugnhh, so..good..” Chanyeol said. Kyungsoo captured his lips, both boys dominate sides showing at how much they want the other. Kyungsoo broke the kiss and started to trail his lips down Chanyeol’s chest, leaving wet kisses as he went down on his knees, face in front of his boyfriends length. He licked his lips before leaning forward to have a taste.  
   The feeling of the water running over his face making it hard to breath and his boyfriends length in his mouth making it even harder to breath is new experience, but he definitely likes it. And so does Chanyeol, it’s seems, with his moaning and tight grip on Kyungsoo’s hair. Kyungsoo bobbed his head, choking as he tried to take all of him. Soon, Chanyeol was bucking hard into his mouth.  
   “Kyungsoo..I’m-ugh-km going to come.” Kyungsoo took his cock deep in his mouth, swallowing around it. Chanyeol’s back arched off the wall and he tried to pull Kyungsoo off but Kyungsoo wouldn’t let him. Chanyeol’s cum hit the back of Kyungsoo throat hard, but Kyungsoo swallowed it all. Chanyeol moaned loudly, looking down at Kyungsoo with half lidded eyes. “You’re so hot.” He said in a low voice, pulling Kyungsoo to stand and pushed him against the wall.  
   Chanyeol’s lips traced along Kyungsoo’s skin, making it hard to hold in his whines. Chanyeol latched onto one of Kyungsoo’s nipples, making Kyungsoo moan loudly before bringing one of hands to close his mouth. Chanyeol chuckled against Kyungsoo’s skin again, his breath traveling lower and lower. Kyungsoo closed his eyes, his cheeks heating up, feeling so exposed and aroused after swallowing all of his boyfriends cum. He soon felt the kisses on his length, whine escaping his mouth as he tried to push Chanyeol away.  
   “Your so beautiful baby.” Chanyeol said, not helping Kyungsoo’s blush. Chanyeol took a hold of his length and pumping it a few times, giving the head a lick. Kyungsoo’s head went back, hitting the shower wall. It was probably loud, but Kyungsoo didn’t really care with the warmth enveloping his cock. Chanyeol wasn’t really sure what to do, but he was really making Kyungsoo feel good. He took as much as he could, choking, but still going as far as he could. He swallowed a couple of times, knowing that felt good when Kyungsoo did it for him.  
   “AhhHhhh!” Kyungsoo said into the hand covering his mouth. He felt so good and...a flip switched in his mind, making him grab onto to Chanyeol’s hair(not hard) and started to guide him. “Fffuck!”  
   He turned dominant, fucking into Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol choked, tears mixing with the warm water falling on his face. Kyungsoo looked down and cursed again, seeing how hot this looked. He felt himself getting closer and started to fuck into the mouth faster and faster. He moaned loudly as he came down Chanyeol’s throat. Chanyeol coughed and choked but was able to take it all. After coming down from his high, Kyungsoo bit his lip in regret.  
   “Chanyeol, I’m so sorry I was in moment, did I hurt you?” Kyungsoo asked in concern, leaning down to help Chanyeol up. Chanyeol stood shakily, his knees hurting from the shower floor, and immediately captured Kyungsoo’s lips, kissing him passionately.  
   “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever done.” Chanyeol breathes out after he broke the kiss. Kyungsoo blushed and pushed Chanyeol away softly.  
   “Okay, let’s actually wash.” Kyungsoo said, turning his back to his boyfriend to reach for the shampoo. Chanyeol laughed at his boyfriend.  
   “Fine.” Chanyeol said, giving Kyungsoo a slap on the butt, laughing when Kyungsoo hits him back.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This turned out a lot longer than I thought! Please comment and tell me what you think! If you read this, comment ‘hello angel’ in the comments <3** _

_Fun Fact: Chen(aka Mr. Wae, Jongdae;))is scared of public speaking_

**Let’s go back to the time when Chanyeol just ended his last year in high school. Back to the time when he was still with Mina...**

  
_Alarm is off. Go to the bathroom. Take a shower. Dry off and brush teeth. Get dressed. Mina likes the color blue, wear blue._ Chanyeol thought as he did his morning routine. It was Saturday, which means Mina was going to come by and they were going to go out to the movies. Yoora stopped as she walked by Chanyeol’s room, seeing her brother brushing his hair into the way Mina liked it. Yoora frowned, walking into his room and standing behind her brother as he brushed his ink black hair in the mirror.   
She was disgusted at the way he smiled at her but not fully smile like he used to; he seemed to always have nothing and everything on his mind. He was so different since Mina came, like he had to do everything a certain way. Yoora thought maybe it was good he got a girlfriend, but she was slowly changing Chanyeol into a different person. Yoora swiped a hand over Chanyeol’s hair, messing it up. Chanyeol looked at her in the mirror, confused.  
    “What’s with this proper looking Chanyeol? You look too old; look like the kid you are.” Yoora said, trying to be teasing but she was worried. Chanyeol looked in the mirror and seemed to really see himself and frowned. He hated this blue shirt..but Mina liked it. Yoora pull him in front of his closet, opening it up and grabbing out a black shirt and a gray hoodie that had a guitar design printed on it. She held it up to Chanyeol and nodded. “Wear this Yeol.” Yoora made Chanyeol change into the clothes before looking in the mirror. He looked..comfy. He felt good in these clothes, more relaxed. He smiled and turned to his sister, giving her a hug.  
   “Thank you.” He said into her hair. Yoora felt a burst of anger run through her as she hugged her little brother. Her boyfriend said she had a hidden brother complex, that she loved him too much. Yoora wouldn’t deny it; she loved her brother and would do anything to protect him. And she knew what she had to do when she felt her baby brother start to shake in her arms. He pulled out her hug. “Thanks Yoora, but I should to wear the other clothes.” He said, although she could see that he didn’t want to.   
   “Why?” She asked as he tried to pick up the blue shirt. She pulled it out of his hand, looking at him in the eyes with anger. “Why Chanyeol? You hate this shirt, you’ve told me a million times before. Why do you have to wear it?” Chanyeol was silent, looking at the ground. “Mina wants you to; that’s it, isn’t it?” Yoora clenched her jaw when Chanyeol nodded. “That’s it Chan, you are breaking up with her now!” Chanyeol looked at Yoora with wide eyes, shaking his head violently.  
   “Yoora, I can’t, I’ve tried, I really have, but she-”  
   “You tried? Chanyeol, she is controlling you! She-” There was a knock at the front door, making both of them stop. Chanyeol quickly hid behind Yoora. Yoora looked back at him to see his wide eyes, filled with fear, like he was a kid who thought there was a monster coming.  
   “Yoora, it’s her, I’m scare, please help me.” Chanyeol said, voice cracking. Yoora broke, throwing down the shirt in her hand and stomping to the door. Too many times has Chanyeol been controlled by this girl, too many times that he has to be scared and not be himself. Chanyeol followed behind her, his heart beating fast. He was honestly terrified of Mina, scared of what she could do. Yoora threw the door, startling the girl on the front steps. Mina cleared her throat before smiling at Yoora, her smile growing wider when she saw Chanyeol behind her.   
   “Hello Yoora! I’m just here to go with Chanyeol to-” A loud smack was heard as Yoora slapped Mina. Both Chanyeol and Mina were surprised. Yoora looked at Mina with anger filled eyes. She remember all the times this past year he would suddenly cry, remembering how he wouldn’t say what was bothering him. It was Mina, controlling him, making him feel like he wasn’t good as he was but had to be her definition of perfect.  
   “Leave my baby brother alone! You have been terrorizing him for too long now; he’s scared of you!” Mina gasped as she looked at Chanyeol. He didn’t look at her, looking down at his feet as Yoora was shielding him. Mina was the mad one now, clenching her jaw in anger.   
   “You don’t know Chanyeol like I do! You don’t understand our love! We are meant to be!” Mina tried to grab Chanyeol but Yoora slapped her hands away.  
   “Don’t you dare touch him!!” Yoora said. “Leave him alone! He doesn’t love you, he’s tried to tell you that but you are too crazy to hear any of it! You’re crazy! If you don’t leave right now, I’ll file a restraining order against you!” Mina was going to argue but thought better of it. She huffed, turning around and stomping off, stopping at the sidewalk.  
   “This isn’t over, he’s mine.” She said in a final tone, a wicked grin on her face as she walked away. Yoora watched her leave, disgust written all over her face, before slamming the door shut.   
   “She’s crazy! She needs to be locked up!” Yoora ranted as she headed back into Chanyeol’s room, Chanyeol tailing her like a puppy. Yoora walked into Chanyeol’s closet and started to pull out clothes and throw them on his bed.  
   “What are you doing?” Chanyeol asked quietly. Yoora turned her gaze to Chanyeol and she turned soft.   
   “Get out a suitcase, let’s take that trip I promised you earlier! Let’s have some fun before you go to college!” She said in a light tone, petting Chanyeol’s hair like he was a little kid. Chanyeol smiled and nodded. She had already planned to surprise him tomorrow with the trip, but now is as good a time as ever. “You need a vacation from that witch. We can travel and you can find yourself again. I’ll make sure you become yourself again, don’t worry Channie.” She said in a quiet voice that Chanyeol didn’t hear. Yoora left him to pack his clothes, going to her room and getting out a suitcase. She called their parents as she packed clothes.  
   “Hello?” Her mom said as she answered the phone.  
   “Mom, I’m taking Chanyeol on trip around the world starting today instead of tomorrow. Is that okay?” There was a pause on the other line.  
   “What’s wrong baby?” Yoora took a deep breathe to calm herself down from ranting over the phone.  
   “It’s Chanyeol, well, Mina. She is such a...Chanyeol needs to have some time by himself so that he doesn’t continue to be changed by this girl. I’ll explain better in person, our first trip will be to you in Japan. Plus, I want to spend time with Chanyeol before he has to go to college.” The mom was quiet again. Yoora could hear the sound of a computer keyboard typing.  
   “Okay baby, I’m about to send you a link to tickets for a flight here. You should leave now to get to the airport in time.” Yoora was glad that her parents, even though always busy with work, still make sure that their kids are doing good.   
   “Thanks mom, we’ll be there soon. Bye.” Yoora hung up and finished packing quickly. If she needed anything she would just buy it in the country they were in. She was glad that she had already planned taking Chanyeol on a trip before this, already having the time off. She walked in Chanyeol's room and made sure he had the essentials before zipping up his bag. The two walked out the house, getting into Yoora’s car and heading to the airport.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “...that’s horrible.” Yoora’s mom said, a hand coming to cover her mouth. Both parents felt bad, not even knowing that Chanyeol was being treated by Mina this way. They had arrived at Japan and looked around a little before coming back to the hotel their parents were staying in. Yoora booked a room near their’s, Chanyeol already in a deep sleep there after running around the streets like a kid.   
   “That’s why I’m taking him on this trip. I mean, he acted just like a child today, having so fun! This’ll be good for him.” The parents nodded; they would have been okay with them going around the world just to sightsee, so they won’t argue with them traveling. Both of the kids need to have some fun, Chanyeol about to become a real adult and Yoora having work all the time.   
   “Stay another day in Japan before going on. If you need anything, just say.” Her dad said. She nodded before standing up. She gave each of them a hug before heading into Chanyeol and her shared room. She was surprised to see that he wasn’t in his room. Yoora freaked out for a second before seeing his figure on the balcony. She walked out and stood beside him.  
   “It’s really pretty here, don’t you think?” Chanyeol glanced at Yoora and nodded before looking back out at the buildings, all lite up, shining in the darkness. They were quiet for a minute, just admiring the atmosphere in front of them.  
   “Why am I so weak?” Chanyeol asked in a tiny voice, still staring out at the night sky. Yoora looked at him, examining his side profile. She hurt, not even knowing what her usually very expressive brother was thinking anymore. He was one of those guys that gets abused by a girl but no one tries to help because they believe nothings wrong. If a guy was to yell and hold onto a woman tightly in public, people would speak against, but if a woman was to yell and pull on a man hard, people do nothing. A man could be just as fragile as a woman, but people always think that a woman is the weak one.  
   “Chan, you’re not weak. Anyone can look at you see you’re not weak by any physical means, I mean look at these muscles.” Yoora said, tickling Chanyeol’s arms. Chanyeol giggled, pushing Yoora’s hand away. She smiled at his giggle before turning serious. Chanyeol looked at the skyline, eyebrows furrowed, thinking.  
   “But Mina was able to-”  
   “Mina forced herself in your life. It’s not because you’re weak.” Yoora paused, thinking. “And what’s wrong with being weak? Everyone has a weakness, even Superman, the most op superhero, has Kryptonite. Everyone is weak, just some of us choose to accept it and look strong.” Chanyeol looked at Yoora before giving a little smile.  
   “You suck at being inspirational.” Yoora pouted and hit Chanyeol’s arm, making him laugh.  
   “I was trying my best, but you are just a big asshole.” She tried to stomp away but he pulled her in a hug.  
   “Thank you Yoora...I..thanks.” Yoora smiled into Chanyeol’s shoulder.  
   “That’s what big sisters are for.”

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “Bye mom, bye dad.” Chanyeol said as he and his sister hugged their parents. They stood in the airport, about to board a plane to Hong Kong. His parents gave him hugs longer than they have ever hugged him before. When he pulled out of his mom’s hug, he could see her starting to tear up. “Mom…”  
   “My little boy and girl are so big! When did they get this big Dad?” She asked their dad, who, to their surprise, was also looking emotionally.  
   “I don’t know Mom.” They had on last group hug before Chanyeol and Yoora had to board the plane. Chanyeol looked out the window as he watched the ground disappear and clouds appear under them. Hong Kong...just thinking about seeing all these different places was making Chanyeol feel excited.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “Are you sure about this Channie?” Yoora asked. They had already traveled all over; from Hong Kong to Paris; from London to New York. They were in their final destination now: LA. But instead of being out and driving to admire the Hollywood sign or doing something fun on their last day in LA, the two were in the bathroom of their hotel room. Chanyeol smiled at Yoora with his big puppy dog grin. He grown a lot during this trip, growing tall and getting more handsome.  
   “Of course I’m sure Yoora, are you doubting my intuition?” He asked back as put on some gloves. He opened the small box he had bought from a store as they looked around LA this morning.   
   “Of course not, why would I doubt the intuition of the guy who thought trying to pet an angry cat he saw in Germany because he thought that he could cheer it up?” Chanyeol sucked in a breathe at the memory, rubbing the hand that was scratched by the kitty before putting on a brave look.  
   “That was before, but I am smarter now, I know what I’m doing.” He said, beating his bare chest. He was only wearing shorts, just in case everything went south. See, acting like a smart boy. Yoora just sighed as she took a seat on the closed toilet seat to watch him as he prepared to (probably) ruin himself.  
   “Okay…” Yoora said apprehensively. “I would have chosen a different color but we’ll have to see.” Chanyeol took a deep breath as he put the cold liquid on his hair. He shivered but continued to slick his hair up carefully. Yoora watched, giggling at the weird noises that his hair was making.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “Okay, you were right, it looks good on you.” Yoora admitted as they walked through the airport. Chanyeol grinned victoriously.  
   “I told you! I look handsome don’t I?” Yoora looked at him up and down.  
   “Mmmm, I wouldn’t so that far.” Chanyeol gasped and held his heart, as if it really hurt. He shook his silvery-gray hair out of his eyes as he laughed. Yoora admired her brother; he was so different, so mature yet childish in his own way. A voice came over the PA system, announcing that the flight to South Korea was boarding now. They boarded the plane, taking their seats beside each other. As the plane finally got into the air, Yoora asked a question she had been afraid to ask.  
   “What are you going to do if Mina comes to you?” Chanyeol looks at Yoora, the small window showing the clouds behind his head. He swallowed and thought for a moment.  
   “Tell her that I’m not hers anymore, I’m my own person now.” Yoora smiled at her brother, believing what he says. She would have doubted he would deny Mina at the beginning of their trip, but Chanyeol is different now.  
   “Mina might not even recognize you now, how much you’ve changed.” Chanyeol smiled at his sister, giving her a big hug. He knew she was worried about him, but it was going to be different now. Times have changed, he was not Mina’s little toy and he wasn’t going to act that way.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “Yeolie!!!!” Chanyeol smiled as he was nearly knocked down by a little blond guy.  
   “Baek! You missed me this much?” Baekhyun nodded against the giant’s chest. “I have presents.” Chanyeol said to try and loosen the death grip his friend had on him. Baekhyun let go and looked around for bags but he found nothing but suitcases. Chanyeol laughed at his disappointed pout. “They’re in my suitcase, we’ll open when we can sit down and talk.” Chanyeol hugged the other man waiting for him. “Hi, Yixing.” Yixing smiled and hugged him back. The boys argued and played around as Yoora watched them with a smile. Eventually, they left to go to Chanyeol’s parents house to give presents.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “Surprise!” Chanyeol was surprised that all of his friends were hiding in their parent’s house to surprise them. Yoora smiled at her brother’s shocked but happy face, calling the surprise party a success. Everyone gave hugs, people laughing and crying about how much Chanyeol changed. Their little timid man was he no more, but a big confident man. They all sat around as Yoora and Chanyeol gave out gifts they bought when they were traveling, telling stories to embarrass each other and to express how amazing each place was. After a while, everyone started leaving, saying goodbye and thanking Chanyeol and Yoora. Soon, the only ones left were Yoora, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Yixing, and Jongdae. A knock at the door made Chanyeol look around midstory in confusion.  
   “Let us in, we bring gifts!” A voice shouted through the door, people shushing the voice. Chanyeol laughed as he opened the door to see Sehun, Junmyeon, and Junmyeon’s little sister, Hannah. Sehun hugged Chanyeol tightly.  
   “You really cleaned up mister, looking like a real piece of man now.” Sehun teased when they broke the hug, checking Chanyeol out. Sehun ruffed up his hair before handing him a present and walking inside. Junmyeon and Hannah hugged Chanyeol too before they were all inside. “Well, open the present! We aren’t getting any younger here!” Sehun complained as they all just looked at the gift and at each other in nervousness.There seemed something very suspicious about their looks, but Chanyeol ignored them; with a laugh, he opened the gift. He gasped when he saw what it was.  
   “What is this?” He asked as took out the keys inside the box.   
   “Keys to your motorcycle, of course.” Yoora said simply. With a smile, she took the keys out of the shocked giants hands and ran outside. Chanyeol darted after her, gasping at the motorcycle in the driveway. What…  
   “We knew you always wanted one, so we decided to get it for you as a prebirthday, precollege gift. We all chipped in to get it for you.” Jongdae explained with his signature grin, proud at being able to surprise Chan this much, as Chanyeol stared at his present. Suddenly, his shoulders started to shake and he gave a sniff. Everyone awwed and group hugged Chanyeol as he started to cry. When he finally collected himself, he hugged each other one at a time, thanking them profusely. Then Yoora waved the key in front of him teasingly. Chanyeol laughed and chased after her. They laughed as they chased each other like kids, using people as their shields. Chanyeol got the key finally, laughing at Yoora who just pouted.   
   “Chanyeol?” A voice asked, making Chanyeol freeze. He turned to see a smiling Mina, holding a wrapped gift in her hands. Everyone was quiet, not saying anything, just staring at her. She walked up to Chanyeol, stopping a few steps away and holding out the gift in front of her. “I’m sorry about how I was, I have changed since you left Chanyeol. I just wanted to give you this to show how sorry I am.” She said, looking down at the ground ashamedly. Chanyeol swallowed before taking the gift, not saying anything. He opened it, seeing a bracelet in the bottom with a heart that hung off it. He looked at it, still sitting in the box, before looking up at her. Chanyeol put the top back on the box, putting the gift into her hands. She looked at him, confused.  
   “Look Mina, I will forgive you for what you did, but I can’t be with you again. I’m...no, I’m not sorry because there is nothing to be sorry for, we are going our separate ways. Thank you Mina, but I cannot accept this.” Mina looked up at him with sad eyes.  
   ‘Chanyeol, I’m really sorry! I mean it! Since you left and no one knew where you were, I have been sad all the time! I went into depression without you around, but now that you’re back I can be happy again! We can be different this time I swear, I’ll do whatever you want! Please Chanyeol, I’ve really changed!!” Mina said in anguish, her voice cracking and some tears spilling onto her cheeks. Chanyeol swallowed again, looking at how Mina let another tear fall.   
   “Mina-”  
   “No, you can’t do this!! We are meant to be Chanyeol!” Mina said when she felt Chanyeol trying to push her away. Then she felt someone actually push her away.  
   “Look bitch, Chanyeol doesn’t love you. Hear me? He. Doesn’t. Love. You.” Baekhyun said, standing in between Chanyeol and Mina. Mina clenched her teeth together. Her eyes burned with anger as she looked at Baekhyun. She seemed to have forgotten her sad act.  
   “You little bitch boy, you’re tricking my boyfriend into thinking that he is okay being without me...I bet you just want his dick to play with and keep yourself satisfied when your master is not with you, huh?” Baekhyun eyes burned with more fire than Mina’s as he stepped closer to her. With each step he took, she took one step back until she tripped and fell on the sidewalk. She gasped as tiny stones from the sidewalk burned her hands where she caught her fall.  
   “A bitch like you doesn’t understand what it’s like to get dick so they look down on those who get it, isn’t that right?” Baekhyun asked with an evil smirk. “You’ll find no dick that’ll get hard for you here, so you better go look elsewhere.” Mina glared at him as she stood up.  
   “This isn’t-”  
   “Yeah yeah, it isn’t over, he’s yours, blah blah blah bitch, whatever, none of us are listening to you.” Mina left in anger as Baekhyun continued to talk over her whenever she tried to talk. She gave Chanyeol one last sad look, telling him that he’ll be okay soon before leaving. Everyone looked at each other and then at Chanyeol, who was standing still, looking at where Mina walked off. Then he looked back them. Yoora cleared her throat.  
   “Its getting dark, and if I’m going to get a test drive in this thing it better be now. Chanyeol, don’t just stand there, give it a spin!” Chanyeol smiled at his sister. The rest of the night was full of laughter as Chanyeol drove up and down the street with someone else on the back of his back, each person laughing or squealing at Chanyeol to slow down.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “Okay, Yoora I will...see you soon, bye.” Chanyeol said before hanging up the phone. The last few weeks had been crazy for Chanyeol; he tried to meet new people and yet all the people liked or thought was cute would end up being Mina’s worker. He was learning not to get attached to new people, deny any pretty person who comes to him first. He’d already denied two of Mina’s workers just before heading to this town with his new apartment and college; he was just waiting for her to find him and another one to come. He had been charging his phone before the call but took it off so he could talk easier. Now he was just playing his phone when he felt someone beside him.   
   “Excuse me, I’m sorry to bother you, but could I borrow your charger for a second? I need to call my friend but my phone is nearly dead.” Chanyeol looked up to be met with the prettiest doe eyes and heart lips he’s ever seen, surprised internally that Mina would send a guy to him. Mina had found him faster than expected, and sent him a guy, the most beautiful guy Chanyeol had seen. Chanyeol, reminding himself that this was one of Mina’s workers, gave the boy an annoyed look before using the lines he used before.  
   “Look, buddy, I know that I’m handsome, but I’m not interested. You don’t have to pull the, “oh, let me use your charger and then try to get your number” routine, I’ll tell you now I’m not interested.” Chanyeol could see a flicker of anger in the little guys eyes before he turned his attention back to his phone. He wished the boy away in his head, but guy started talking again in an agitated tone.  
   “I’m sorry sir, but I don’t think you understand. I'm not pulling an act, I’m not trying to flirt with you. I’m lost and away from the only person I know in this town, so please show me a little sympathy and let me use your charger.” Chanyeol decided to ignore the other guy, but the boy was persistent on getting Chanyeol to pay attention to him. He stopped the boy’s hand as he tried to use the charger forcibly and told him to leave again.  
   "I don't care how attractive you are, I'm sitting at your table because I NEED THAT PLUG." Chanyeol’s eyes widened at the boys fierce words, the boy taking this opportunity to grabbed the charger cord and stick it in his phone. Chanyeol just stared at the boy as he frantically asked the person on the other line if they were alright, where they were.  
   Wait, this guy was telling the truth? Chanyeol swallows the guilt he feels raising in his throat. This handsome guy was actually just a handsome guy, not someone working for Mina; Mina hadn’t found him yet. Chanyeol got a little angry at himself because he was slowly letting her control his life again. Chanyeol smiled abashedly at the guy as he hung up the phone.  
   “I’m, uh, sorry for being mean to you when you asked to use my charger, I’m just tired of people trying to get my number and use me. Sorry…” Chanyeol gave the excuse, although it was pretty true, to the boy, trailing off a little awkwardly. The pretty boy tried to leave but Chanyeol stopped him. “Wait...I’m really sorry, can I make it up to you for the rude comment? I’ll buy you coffee or something..?” The guy pulled out of Chanyeol’s grip on him, but seemed to swallow the anger he felt.  
   “It’s fine really, you don’t have to make it up to me, Mr…”  
   “Park. I’m Park Chanyeol.”

_You all know what comes after^^_


	6. Update

What do you want the next chapter to be on? Comment and tell me^^


	7. Chapter 6

**_ Sorry this took so long!! I’ve been so busy lately and I’ve been written this for the whole time because I was either 1)too busy, or 2)brainfarting on what to write. I hope you like it, I might make another Sehun and Junmyeon thing for when he’s of age? I’ll just have to see. I’m getting a little less busy, BUT I don’t know when I’ll do another chapter on his because I want to focus on my other story, FYE. But I’m not done with this!! Leave a comment saying what you want next, and when I’m getting ready to write for this again I’ll choose the one I like the best. Please enjoy, I’m super sorry for the wait again. WARNING:It you don’t like underage drinking, there is that in here. If you don’t like underage relationships, there is that in here(it’s not too illegal stuff...just read with caution if you don’t like it; it’s not like 13 and 30 year old, not that extreme) _ **

_Fun Fact: There’s brings a day that goes by without me feeling bad I haven’t written in a while on this. I love my first fanfic so much, my little baby is what I refer to it as with my editor of sorts(Rachelsyanoona on Quotev). What’s been your favorite parts of this story?_

   Sehun sighed as he got on a bus to go to his parents house in a few cities over. He’d much rather spend his time with Kyungsoo doing anything instead of going to have a dinner with his parents-aka, his parents canceling again. It was almost his 17th birthday and his parents, as always, were making empty plans. Sehun played with his phone as he sat on the bus and waited to get to the other town. He finally decided to watch one of his favorite tv show, SOTUS, that he put on for background noise. The shake of the bus eventually made him fall of to sleep as he listened to the familiar songs and lines on his phone.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “Hey, kid, wake up.” Sehun heard through his earbuds. He opened his eyes to see a very handsome guy standing over him, shaking him lightly. Sehun still had a warm feeling from his dream world that he wasn’t fully aware of himself as he looked at the guy.  
   “Is this heaven?” Sehun said, his voice deep from just waking up. The guy tilted his head, confused by what Sehun said. “You know, since you look like an angel.” Sehun explained as he rubbed his eyes and sat up straighter before realizing what he was saying.  
   Changing a glance at the guy he basically just hit on, Sehun felt a little shocked. The guy was blushing. Sehun smirked to himself. This guy was not just hot, but when his cheeks blushed-ugh! Sehun stood up, showing off his height to the guy, obvious older but shorter than him. The guy seemed to regain himself and moved off the bus, Sehun hurriedly following but still looking cool. He, luckily, had on his sunglasses and leather jacket, looking cool wasn’t too hard.  
   The guy seemed to be trying to get on with his night, but Sehun wasn’t going to let a hot guy go that easy. Sehun’s long legs caught up with the guy easily.  
   “I’m not from around here and I’ll be moving here soon. You seem pretty familiar with this place, can I get a number so that I’ll be able to know more people in this new town?” Sehun says, not looking at the guy but looking straight ahead as he talked. He saw the guy look over at him in the corner of his eyes. Sehun turned to look at him, looking the guy up and down as they walked along.  
   A little nerdy looking but handsome. Probably is strict but I can work with that. Sehun fantasizes as the guy looks back at him. The guy huffs before stopping, making Sehun stop too. He reaches in a little satchel he was carrying and pulled out a notepad and pen. He scribbled something before ripping the page off and holding it out to Sehun.  
   “Here, if you need any help then call me. I’m very busy though so don’t call freely.” Sehun takes the piece of paper quietly, taken aback that he actually got the guys number. Sehun looks at the paper, which read a number and a signed name. Junmyeon. Sehun looked back at the guy, who was quirking an eyebrow at him and a smile on his lips. “What, surprised? Just take care of yourself kid.” He said, making Sehun feel like his age was seen through.  
   “Thank you…” Sehun paused before trying to regain his edge on the situation to seem older. He looked back at the paper in his hand. “Junmyeon.” Sehun said, knowing it worked when the guy looked a little flustered before walking away. Sehun let him, watching him til he left before smiling widely and jumping up and down like a little kid. He finally calmed down and walked quickly to his parents house.  
   Sehun quickly got dressed for bed and laid under the covers, plugging up his phone. He let the bright light of the screen hit his face as he added Junmyeon’s number in his phone. After a lot of back and forth in his mind, he texted a quick, ‘hey, it’s the cool handsome tall guy from earlier’ before freaking out and turning off his phone as he wanted for a reply. After a minute, a buzz and bright light made his heart nearly stop. He picks up his quickly read the answer back.  
 **-Junmyeon  
Hello cool handsome tall guy from earlier, can I get a name?  
   **Sehun felt his heart skip his beat as he replyed.  
 **-Sehun**  
 **sehun, oh Sehun**  
 **-Junmyeon**  
 **XD**  
 **Do you always type with lower case letters Sehun, Oh Sehun?**  
 **-Sehun**  
 **...maybe**  
 **-Junmyeon**  
 **XD**  
 **Get some sleep kid**  
 **-Sehun**  
 **goodnight junmyeon**  
 **-Junmyeon**  
 **Goodnight Sehun**  
   Sehun clutched his chest, laying down and staring at the ceiling. He slowly slipped into sleep with an unconscious smile on his face.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   Sehun woke up the next morning feeling happier than ever before. He got dressed quickly, making sure to look picture perfect with a white shirt on and blue jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror, making different faces and posing differently, talking to himself a little before grabbing his phone and looking if there were any missed messages. There wasn’t, kind of a bummer, but he decided to forget about it and make some breakfast.  
   Sehun wasn’t that good of a cook, but he cook make a mean bowl of cereal...except there was no cereal. The pantries were nearly empty, barely anything on the shelves. Sehun sighed before walking to the door and putting on his shoes. Breakfast muffin was the cafe here he comes.  
   Sehun made his way to the cafe he’s seen a couple of times. He knows the owners a little and one of the workers was a friend, Johnny. He walked into the cafe, smiling at the looks he got. Even though he doesn’t like girls, he’ll take the attention he gets from them. He sits at the bar and smiled when Johnny walks over with a grin.  
   “Who do we have here?” Johnny says, messing up Sehun’s hair. They’re the same age, but Sehun is a few months older. Even though Sehun is older, Johnny acts older. Sehun scoffed and pushed Johnny’s hand away, fixing his hair.  
   “A prestigious prince who shouldn’t be touched by the likes of you.” Sehun said, making Johnny laugh.  
   “What does this prestigious prince want to drink, huh? And a chocolate muffin as always.”  
   “Caramel Latte, and yes, a chocolate muffin.” Sehun said, trying to sound indifferent. But a smile appeared on his face as he took a bite of his muffin and swallow some latte. “Hmmm, so good.” Johnny smiled smugly.  
   “Of course, I’m the best!” Sehun scoffed again before continuing to eat. He was going to say something else when he say a young girl, looking like 14 years old, walk out from the back, being tailed by, what’s his name...Jeno! Yeah, Jeno.  
   “Jeno, leave Hannah alone.” Johnny said as Hannah laughed, hiding behind Johnny from Jeno. Jeno pouted as he chased Hannah, who darted away from him, back into the back room. Jeno went to go after her, but Johnny grab him by the back of his collar. Jeno looked up at Johnny with a smile.  
   “What?” Johnny smiled down at Jeno, ruffling his hair.  
   “If you like her just tell her.” Johnny whispered just loud enough for Sehun to hear. Sehun smiles and snickered as Jeno blushed. Hannah peaked out of the back room before walking over to Johnny and Jeno, hugging onto Johnny.  
   “Johnny-hyung, is my brother coming to get me soon?” She asked before seeing Sehun and blushing. She bowed to Sehun. Johnny laughed before introducing them.  
   “Sehun, this is Hannah, her foster parents live upstairs but her ‘brother’(he put air quotes around the word brother), who is an old family friend, takes her out a lot and she stays with him a lot.” Then Johnny turns to Hannah. “He’ll be here any minute now, go get your stuff and come and sit here with us and I’ll give you a free cookie.” Hannah smiled and ran back into the back room. Johnny laughed as Jeno followed her.  
   “What a pair those two...Jeno likes her and she likes him but they are too shy to get together.” Johnny said with a smile and a sigh. “Was your coffee that good?” Johnny said smugly and Sehun realized he drank all his coffee. He didn’t say anything, just finished his muffin with an indignant expression.  
   “It was...average.” He said, making Johnny laugh. Johnny took out a cookie, snickerdoodle, as Hannah came out from the back with a book bag and a small bag that looked to be carrying clothes. Hannah took the cookie and sat beside Sehun. She took a bite as she glanced at Sehun. He smiled at her and she smiled back back.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   “Amen!” Sehun said with a laugh as Hannah, Johnny, and Jeno laughed at what he was agreeing with. It has been almost an hour of them just sitting and waiting for Hannah’s ‘brother’ to get there and they bonded quick. The door rang and Hannah looked over and smiled widely, standing up from her stool and running to the door. Sehun looked over to see the guy.  
   “Junnie, finally! We’ve been waiting forever!” Hannah exclaimed as she hugged him. Sehun froze. It’s him, the hot nerd. That’s her brother? Junmyeon smiled and hugged Hannah back.  
   “I’m sorry Hannah.” Junmyeon said before breaking the hug. That’s when he noticed Sehun and froze too. Hannah noticed and followed his gaze to Sehun.  
   “Junnie, this is Sehun, he’s one of Johnny’s friends and really nice. Sehun, this is my brother, Junmyeon.” Hannah said before looking back and forth between them. “...have you met before?” She asked Junmyeon, who seemed to realize as he looked back at her with a smile.  
   “Yeah, we met yesterday.” Junmyeon walked to Sehun and put out a hand to shake Sehun’s. Sehun looked at it a second before shaking it. It was weird as they look at each other’s eyes and shook hands. It was only a second before they’re ended the handshake but it felt much longer to Sehun. Then Junmyeon smiled and turns to leave with Hannah. Sehun feels his heart constrict as he walks quickly to Junmyeon and grabs his arm.  
   “Wait.” Sehun lost words as Junmyeon turned around and looked at him in confusion. “Umm, if you have time, can you show me around?” Sehun cursed his nerves as nervousness set in. Junmyeon looked at him a second before looking at Hannah who nodded with a smile. Junmyeon smiled at Sehun.  
   “Come on kid.” Sehun felt small as he smiled and followed them out the door, throwing a smile and wink behind him at Johnny who laughed as the door closed. They walked to a black Range Rover(I don’t know cars well, is this a nice one? It looks pretty nice)and Junmyeon opened the passenger door for Sehun. Sehun felt a little shy as he smiled and slid into the seat, Junmyeon closing the door behind him. Then Junmyeon got on the drivers side before Hannah got in the back seat.  
   “Where do you want to see Sehun?” Hannah asked as Junmyeon pulled out of the parking space. Sehun thought a second.  
   “Hmmm, anywhere to have fun. I’ll probably be living here next year at the least. I need somewhere to go have fun and party.” Hannah laughed at the smirking face Sehun was making before giving him a high five from the back seat. Junmyeon finished backing out of the space and glanced over at Sehun as he drove away from the cafe.  
   “How old did you say you were again?” Sehun was taken aback by the question, although Junmyeon only sounded curious and not condescending.  
   “I didn’t say how old I was yet. I’m 16, almost 17 now.” Junmyeon eyes widened as he looked at Sehun before looking back at the road.  
   “16? And you want to go out to a club?” Sehun laughed at Junmyeon.  
   “Don’t be uptight, I’m not a child. I’ve matured well for my age; I bet you didn’t even guess my age did you?” Junmyeon didn’t say anything, proving Sehun’s point. “How old are you?” Sehun asked after a moment.  
   “24.” Junmyeon said simply, making Sehun taken aback again. 16, 17, 18, 19, 20...he’s only 8 or 9 years older than me, not too much. Sehun thought before shaking his head. This guy will never like him so he better stop imagining things. “How are you even thinking of being able to get into the club?” Junmyeon asks, Sehun coming out of his silence.  
   “You’re smart Junnie, you know.” Sehun said, using the little nickname Hannah gave Junmyeon to try and make him a little less serious on the fact he’s gotten into clubs before. Hannah giggled but Junmyeon shot him a serious look.  
   “Are you using a fake id? Sehun, you’re young and reckless, I know, but don’t be irresponsible! If you do something too reckless then it can affect you later in life.” Sehun felt a little mad at being told this. He opened his mouth to talk back but Junmyeon. “And what would your parents think? Do they know you’re sneaking out meeting random people?” Okay, now Sehun’s blood is boiling.  
   “I am responsible! I’ve gotten this far in this life all by myself with no help because I have no one who takes care of me and I have to take care of myself! I’m all by myself all the time and I’m so stressed that sometimes I need to be a kid and go out and break rules! Sometimes I need to feel like a rule breaker and have fun! I-!” Sehun choked on his words, stopping himself. He was going to continue but then he remembered Hannah was in the car and got quiet. Why was he even yelling at this stranger? How did he get this far along with these two? Sehun felt close to tears because of the thoughts in his head.  
   Junmyeon stops the car on the side of the road by an apartment building. Sehun watched out the corner of his eye that Junmyeon reached in his pocket and gave Hannah a key. Hannah got out quietly, only telling Sehun a quick bye before going into the building. Junmyeon started to drive again and Sehun continued to look out the car window. Then Junmyeon pulled into a parking lot of a restaurant.  
   Junmyeon got out the car and before Sehun could wonder what he was doing, Junmyeon opened Sehun’s car door and unbuckled him, making Sehun get out the car. Sehun was surprised as the smaller guy hugged him.  
   “Let it out.” He heard before he leaned down and buried his face in Junmyeon’s neck and let himself cry. Sehun hadn’t cried in so long that he forgot how nice it felt to let go and let someone hold him. Junmyeon patted his back and soothed him. Sehun let himself go for a good couple of minutes before running out of tears. He shook for a little before he straightened up. Junmyeon let him move but still held him.  
   Sehun rubbed his nose on his sleeve like a kid. Junmyeon let go only to reach up and wiped the tears off his cheeks. Sehun let him, blushing a little because he probably looks very ugly. After wiping the tears away, Junmyeon pinches one of them with a smile before closing the car’s door.  
   “Here, let go in and get an emotional support burger and milkshake. They always help me out.” Junmyeon said. Sehun smiled and nodded, following behind Junmyeon like a child.  
They walked in and Junmyeon nodded to the guy who was supposed to seat them. The guy nodded back before letting Junmyeon choose his seat himself. Junmyeon lead them to the back corner and let Sehun sit on one side of the booth, taking the opposite side as him. When the man came over to get their order, Junmyeon just said to get one chocolate milkshake and two burgers with homemade chips, not even looking at the menu. The guy, Taemin is what his name tag said, nodded with a smile and left.  
   Sehun looked around. This place was very pretty, and from their booth you could see the world outside too. Passerbyers who had their own lives, doing totally different things, all pass f by each other. A college student looking dead walked by a mother and child who were laughing about something the dad said. A perfect family picture. Sehun then looked at Junmyeon who smiled at him.  
   “So...do you want to talk about what happened?” Junmyeon said carefully. Sehun sighed and looked down at the tables swirling pattern. He followed them with his finger.  
   “I’m an only child. I wasn’t planned and I think that my parents forget about me. I’m pretty sure that they have their secretary send me a, ‘let’s meet at the house to have a birthday party!’ I haven’t had a birthday party in who knows how long. My only friend gives me a small, homemade present every year but that’s it. I’ve taken care of myself since I can remember; my parents stopped paying for my nanny when I was 11. The only thing my parents have going for them is that I have a bank account with lots of money that I can spend.  
   The little house in a few towns over that I live at now is one that I sent them an email to rent and they did. The house here is The House. They sent me an email saying that the other house will stopped being paid for and that I need to live here from now on because they think I’m at the college here. They don’t know my age, what I look like right now. I bet if they saw me they wouldn’t recognize me.”  
   Sehun talked without thinking, his finger following the swirls and lines on the table. He wasn’t sad anymore, he was more disconnected as he talked about his parents. He chanced a glance up at Junmyeon, who looked at him with sympathy and a little anger.  
   “Sehun, I...I’m sorry. I wish I could help you, you don’t deserve to grow up so fast. You need to be a kid and have fun…” He stopped a second and sighed. “..You were right earlier. As much as I don’t like it, maybe a little partying isn’t bad to help you out.” Sehun looked up at him in surprise. “As long as it’s legal and NOT sexual because you are a minor!” Junmyeon said quickly after, making Sehun laugh.  
   “You know, I’ve been hit on by older guys before and they don’t know my age so I act like I’m playing hard to get and escape from them.” Sehun recalls with a little laugh. Then he realizes that Junmyeon looks at him curiously again and that he just outed himself.  
   “Guys?” Sehun took a deep breathe but didn’t changed his expression.  
   “Of course, I’m a guy's guy.” Sehun said with a raised eyebrow. “Why?”  
   “No reason.” Junmyeon said, and Sehun swore he had a little blush on his cheeks but their food and drink was here. Waiter Taemin put the milkshake in the middle of the table and gave them each a basket with a burger and chips. Then Taemin took out two straws and stuck them both in milkshake.  
   “Enjoy boys.” Taemin said with a wink before walking away. Sehun watches him go as Junmyeon chuckles.  
   “Ignore my friend, he’s just teasing me.” Junmyeon says before pushing the milkshake to Sehun. “Drink. And eat, I promise it’s good.” Sehun looked at Junmyeon a second before starting to eat.  
   “Why is he teasing you?” Sehun asked, swallowing his first bite. He had to admit, the burger was really good. And the chips...Sehun forced himself to eat slowly and not look like a pig.  
   “Because he thinks this is a date.” Junmyeon says. Sehun quirks an eyebrow at him as he takes a sip of the milkshake.  
   “A date? But you don’t like guys..” Sehun trailed off as Junmyeon turned pink and coughed.  
   “I, uh, I don’t care about gender. Personality is what counts to me.” Sehun felt his heart skip a beat. Junmyeon scratched his neck sheepishly before turning back to his food, a blush on the tips of his ears. Cute. Sehun thought with a smile.  
   “So, I unceremoniously dumped my life story onto you, so what about you?” Sehun asked in between bites of food.  
   “Umm, not much. My parents aren’t around a lot either but they make an effort to always come to town whenever something big happens and visit at least once a month for an dinner with me and Hannah.” Junmyeon explains, coughing a little to clear his throat. Sehun hands him the drinks and Junmyeon shakes his head but Sehun persists. After a moment of unsureness, Junmyeon takes the drinks and drinks out of other straw. It felt oddly satisfying for Sehun to see but he pushed it down.  
   “So, Hannah is your adopted sister?” He guessed. It was obvious the two were not blood related; Hannah, with her blue eyes and freckles and light auburn brown hair, and Junmyeon, with his warm brown eyes that turned small when he smiled and his dark brown hair.  
   “Not exactly.” Junmyeon said when he finished sipping on the milkshake. “Her parents were friends with my parents but her parents are no longer with us so she has a foster family. She stays with me a lot too, and we call each other brother and sister. Her foster parents are really nice and treat her well, but I miss having someone around so I’ll still her away every so often.” He explains.  
   Sehun chews a chip and nods to what Junmyeon says. Wow..Hannah was not just a sweet and loving little girl that she seemed, she was strong and she probably hid her emotions well. Junmyeon seemed like a really caring person too, still taking care of Hannah even though he isn’t obligated to. He goes to eat another chip while digesting this when his phone rings; it’s Kyungsoo.  
   “Umm, can I take this?” Sehun asked and Junmyeon nods. “Hello?”  
   “Sehun! Why didn’t you call me yesterday and tell me you made it safely? I’ve been worried sick!” Sehun winced at the chastising, seeing Junmyeon look at him curious, obviously hearing what Kyungsoo said.  
   “Soo, I’m sorry, I forgot! If you were worried why didn’t you call me earlier?” Kyungsoo pauses for a moment, not saying anything.  
   “I didn’t want to bombard you, you could have been with your parents.” Kyungsoo said carefully, making Sehun laugh coldly.  
   “Sure, like they actually will be here. Don’t worry Soo, I’m okay and I’m actually making friends. I’m kind of busy at the moment so I have to go, is that okay? Or did you need something?” Kyungsoo was quiet again.  
   “Oh...I’m sorry if I am bothering you.” Sehun sighed and shook his head even if Kyungsoo couldn’t see him.  
   “No no, I’m not bothered by you, I’m just hungry and I’m trying to eat. I promise to call you before I go to sleep tonight, okay?”  
   “Okay, just be safe. If you go to jail I..no, I’ll bail you out but I’ll be very mad.” Sehun laughed for real this time before saying bye and hanging up. Junmyeon has a raised eyebrow when Sehun looks at him.  
   “That was just a friend from home checking on me. He’s like my brother, probably like how you and Hannah are.” Junmyeon nodded as he finished his burger. Sehun was surprised Junmyeon was already finished but then he realized he already his. Damn, I was trying to not eat like a pig.  
   “You don’t have to explain yourself. Actually, I assumed your friend was your boyfriend.” Sehun blinked at Junmyeon before laughing.  
   “No no, not him. When I was young I used to think I liked him. I had a crush on him but it went away because he’s just a brother to me. His name is Kyungsoo.” Sehun said with a laugh. He finished off his last chip before taking another sip of the milkshake. Junmyeon went to stop him but he already drank some. “What?” Sehun asked curiously.  
   “You, uh..that was my straw.” Junmyeon said and Sehun’s eyes widened before he smirked and took another sip out of the straw and handing the cup to Junmyeon to have the last sip of drink. Junmyeon looked speechless as he took the cup and looked at it. After a second, he looks at Sehun under his eyelashes and drank out of the same straw.  
   Sehun felt heat run through him before he shook himself mentally. Junmyeon seemed to regain himself as he finished the drink and put the cup. He stood up with a smile and a small blush on the tops of his cheeks. He put some money on the table before motioning for Sehun to get up. Sehun stood and went into his pocket for some cash but Junmyeon shook his head.  
   “I paid for you, it’s my treat.” Sehun looked at Junmyeon and smiled.  
   “This is feeling more and more like a date.” Sehun whispered with a wink before walking out of the diner, looking back at the door to see a blushing Junmyeon. “Junnie, are you coming?” Junmyeon blinked at Sehun before following out the door to the car.  
   “So you want to know where the club is?” Junmyeon said, as if changing the subject. He pulls the car out of the diner parking lot and heads down the Main Street. “Right...there.” Junmyeon said, nodding to a black building with an unlit sign that read, The Night Owls. “The name isn’t that cool, but the place is really nice.” Junmyeon said, making Sehun quirk an eyebrow at him.  
   “What? I can have some fun right?” Sehun laughed Junmyeon being defensive. Junmyeon gave a soft laugh too. “Where do you live? I can drop you off now if you want.” Sehun felt a little sad at having to leave but maybe it was for the best. Can’t get too attached with a guy who can’t like him.  
   “It up here and on the left…yeah, right here.” Sehun directed Junmyeon to park in the driveway. “Thanks Junmyeon, I really appreciate everything.” Sehun said, smiling at Junmyeon. Junmyeon smiled back, reaching out a hand and ruffling his hair.  
   “Take care kid, message me if you need anything.” Sehun nodded before getting out and heading up to his door, turning around and waving one last time before heading inside. He leaned back against the door with a big smile. This has been the best day ever. But, of course, he thought too soon.  
   “Who’s there?” A woman’s voice called from the living area. Sehun thought he recognized it and when he went into the living area his jaw dropped.  
   “Mom? Dad?” He asked as he looked at them. They looked up at him from there computers and papers and gave a smile before dropping it and looking at the screens again. Sehun felt tears in his eye even though his parents didn’t seem the happiest. He went over to hug them but they looked at weirdly.  
   “What is it son?” The dad asked and Sehun stopped. He felt a tear, which used to be happy tears but are now are sad tears, fall. “What are you crying for boy?” Sehun wiped his face and sniffing.  
   “Nothing dad, I got something in my eye.” Sehun said before heading upstairs. He got to his room and his heart broke. He closed and locked his bedroom door and slid to the floor. After the single tear fell, Sehun couldn’t muster another tear. He hurt but he couldn’t cry. His chest hurt as he took out his phone.  
  “Hello?” The voice on the other line asked. Sehun hadn’t even noticed he dialed Kyungsoo’s number.  
   “They’re here. At the house. And they really don’t care.” Sehun said, hearing Kyungsoo take a deep breathe.  
   “Sehun-”  
   “Why do they even come if they don’t interact with me and act like I’m a stranger? Why did they have a kid if they were just going to ignore them?” He says in anger before taking a deep breathe.

   “I’m sorry, I just…it hurts.” Sehun said quietly.

   “Sehun, I wish I could be by you and comfort you.” Kyungsoo sounded pained. There was silence for a second before Kyungsoo continued cautiously. “Do you think it’s a misunderstanding?”

   “No. Their business is more important than I am. But I’ve lived by myself for long enough that I’m used to it now. I-” A knock sounded behind his head that made Sehun jump. “I’ve got to go, talk tomorrow, bye.” Sehun whispered into the phone before he hung up. Sehun stood quickly before opening the door.  
   “Hey Sehun.” The secretary smiled at Sehun in a motherly way. She always made sure he got an email on his birthday and other holidays. Sehun smiled at her. “Supper is ready, come and eat.”  
   “I’m not hungry, I already ate.” Sehun said to her politely.  
   “At least sit at the table?” The secretary asked. She always had hope for Sehun’s parents to try to get to know their son. Sehun sighed but nodded, closing the door behind him. He followed her downstairs and into the dining room. The table had a bowl of salad on the middle of the table and four plates of steak.  
   His parents were eating their steaks and looked up when Sehun and the secretary sat down. They nodded to them before continuing to eat. After a moment of silence, the secretary started talking.  
   “So how’s school?” Sehun nodded as he poked the steak with his fork.  
   “Good. I’ve got to transfer to the school here now though for next year. My friend from my old school is moving here to go to this towns college so I won’t be too lonely. Plus, I’m making friends here.” The secretary smiled and nodded, eating her steak. His parents nodded too, although they didn’t seem to be really caring what was said. And this is how it went; the secretary asking him questions and he politely answers.  
   “Please excuse me from the table.” Sehun says after a while. The secretary nods and Sehun gets up and leaves the table. Sehun goes back up to his room and closes the door. He slumps over to his bed and falls down onto it.  
His head throbbed from the pain of having uncaring parents. He knew he wasn’t planned or wanted. But it still hurt to see his parents ignore that he was actually their son. Sehun’s phone and buzzed and he pulled it out his pocket to see it was a text..from Junmyeon?  
 **-Junmyeon**  
 **How are doing? Hannah’s been bugging me to ask you but I didn’t want to bother you.**  
Sehun  smiled as he read the text, fingers typing away at the screen.  
 **-Sehun**  
 **yeah i’m ok, thanks**  
 **actually i’m not**  
 **are you free tomorrow? i want to forget my troubles but i don’t want to be alone**  
Sehun held his breath as he wanted for the answer to his texts. Was he being too forward asking like this? Junmyeon can’t possible say yes, can he?  
 **-Junmyeon**  
 **Yeah, I’m free tomorrow. I can pick you up at 8? Or I can come before that if you want to just talk about what’s wrong?**  
   Sehun smiled and did a happy dance before answering.  
 **-Sehun**  
 **8 is great, i just want to dance, no talking, just dancing**  
 **-Junmyeon**  
 **Okay, I’ll be there. Goodnight Sehun, sweet dreams.**  
   Sehun felt his heart skip a beat.  
 **-Sehun**  
 **they will be sweet because i’ll be dreaming of you;)**  
 **-Junmyeon**  
 **…**  
 **:”)**  
   Sehun laughed at the blushing face(I know it may not look like a blushing face but it was the best I had)before plugging up his phone and changing into pajamas. After changing, he looked up at the ceiling like he had down last night before his thoughts let him drift off to sleep.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   Sehun woke up to a knock on his door. He groggily got up and opened his door. It was the secretary, dressed up nicely with a small suitcase.  
   “Good morning, sorry for you waking you. We are heading out now, are you going to tel your parents goodbye?” Sehun sighed but nodded. The secretary still had faith in the his parents but Sehun’s was long gone.  
   He followed her to make the older lady happy. He headed downstairs in his pajamas, dragging his feet to stand in front of his parents, who were putting up papers. They looked at him a second before nodding.  
   “Goodbye son, see you soon.” The father said.  
   “Have a good day son.” The mother said, smiling a little but it looked polite, not like a mother to a son. His parents loved each other and their work, but he didn’t fit in with that.  
   “Goodbye dad, mom.” Sehun said before bowing to show respect before they opened the door and walked out. The secretary stopped and hugged him before heading out too. Sehun stood as the door closed, his heart hurting too early in the morning. He sighed and dragged his feet to his room, deciding to get dressed and make breakfast.  
   Sehun went to the kitchen to discover that he still didn’t have grocery. Groaning, Sehun dawned his leather jacket and walked out. He walked down the street to the grocery store he saw yesterday when pouting and looking out the window. He phoned Johnny as he walked into the store.  
   “Hello?” Johnny drawer as Sehun grabbed a buggy and started pushing it to the food aisle.  
   “I need a ride home from the grocery store, think Taeil can stop by when I finish shopping? It’ll only be a second.” Sehun can hear some movement and then Johnny and another voice talk before Johnny addresses him again.  
   “Sure, text me when you're done and he’ll be there.” Sehun thanked Johnny before he hung up. Browsing the aisles, picked up bread and peanut butter, chips and easy to make foods. He grabbed some drinks and, even though he was too young, a couple of beers and some wine. After grabbing a few more things, Sehun checked out. The girl who was at the checkout line smiled at him and didn’t even ask for an id as she slid the beers and wine across checkout. She twirled a hair as he used his credit card to pay and then winked as he took the bags away.  
   He texted Johnny and a minute later Taeil pulled up his car. Sehun loaded his groceries and a quick drive later he unloaded them into the house.  
   “Thanks Taeil.” Sehun said with a smile and Taeil smiled back with a nod.  
   “No problem.” He said before getting back in the car and pulling out of the driveway. Sehun watched him drive away before going inside. Then he got to work putting up the food and drinks, leaving out the beers, wine, and chips. Sehun grabbed a bag of Kettle Cooked chips and popped a beer. He flopped on the couch and turned on the tv before taking a sip.  
   The tv was on a kids cartoon so he watched it happily, munching chips and feeling his sadness slip away. He was glad that Kyungsoo wasn’t here because he would be very disappointed. Kyungsoo knew that he drank, but not like he was. After finishing the first bottle he got up and went over to the cabinet and got a cup to pour wine into it. He walked back to the couch, bringing the bottle with him and sat it on the coffee table.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   It was hours later and Sehun was not conscious of how much he was drink. The cheap wine tasted so good to him that he couldn’t stop until he was giggling at Spongebob. He ate chips and peanut butter sandwiches for lunch/dinner and was chilling now at 8. A call on his phone and he looked to see it was Junmyeon. Sehun giggled before he cleared his throat and answered.  
   “Helloo?” Sehun slurred a tiny bit.  
   “Sehun...are you okay? I thought we were going to the club and I was going to watch out for you? I’m at your door.” Sehun bolted up and staggered to the door. It took a moment to unlock it and then opened it. Sehun looked up at Junmyeon with heated cheeks and a smirk.  
   “Helloo haandssome.” Sehun said and was surprised that Junmyeon looked mad. He pushed past Sehun and then closed the door. He turned on the lights, that were off. Sehun hissed as the light hurt his eyes, but he couldn’t dwell on it too look because Junmyeon grabbed his elbow and pushed him to sit on the couch. Junmyeon angrily picked up a bunch of the trash and empty beer bottle and threw them away. Junmyeon then grabs a cup and fills it with water before stomping over in front of Sehun.  
   “Drink.” Junmyeon commanded, holding the glass to Sehun. Sehun looked at the cup and took it, but instead of drinking it he sets it on the coffee table. He stands up and looks down at Junmyeon with a serious face and hooded eyes. Junmyeon looked up angrily at Sehun and was about to rage but Sehun grabbed his arm and pulled him and pushed him against the wall.  
   Junmyeon hit the wall with a gasp. His eyes widened and he looks up at Sehun in surprise. Sehun eyes were still hooded as he looked down. He pressed Junmyeon against the wall and looked in his eyes.  
   “S-Sehun?” Sehun’s other hand, the one that wasn’t holding onto Junmyeon’s upper arm and pinning him to wall, reach up and placed it on his cheek. Junmyeon’s chest heaved as Sehun caressed his cheek. Sehun knee that even though he was drunk that he was strong.  
   “You’re so...beautiful.” Sehun said, eyes running over Junmyeon’s features. His eyes landed on the pair of lips, pretty pink ones.  
   “Sehun…” Junmyeon said, making Sehun’s blood run hot, how Junmyeon said his name. “You’re drunk Sehun, and underage. This is illegal and bad for you and you aren’t thinking straight. Where’s your room? You need to drink some water and-”  
   “Junmyeon.” Sehun cut him off, pressing him against the wall further. Junmyeon’s voice seemed to get stuck in his throat. “We just met yet...is it just me or is there some connection? Do you feel it too?” Junmyeon looked up at Sehun with big eyes.  
   “Sehun...I…” Sehun leaned forward as he waited for the answer but that made Junmyeon stop.  
   “Junmyeon...can I..kiss you?” Sehun said slowly, breathing hard. The drinks were really taking their toll. It took a moment before Junmyeon answered.  
   “Sehun, you’re underaged...are you sure you want this?” Sehun liked this about Junmyeon, how he wasn’t treating him like a child, that Sehun was smart and mature and could think for himself.  
   “I don’t think I’ve ever been this sure of anything else in my whole life.” Sehun breathed. He leaned closer but didn’t touch Junmyeon. He felt Junmyeon’s breath ghost on his cheeks and he opened his eyes a little to see Junmyeon had his eyes closed, a blush on the tops of his cheeks. Sehun couldn’t resist and leaned forward more for the lightest of butterfly touches.  
   A gasp sounded from Junmyeon’s mouth as their lips touched. Sehun pulled back a small bit before moving closer again and pressing their lips together, harder this time but still very soft. It was oddly sweet kiss, even though the taste was of cheap wine and pizza-that Junmyeon must have eaten earlier-the kiss was soft and delicious.  
   Sehun never felt this good kissing someone before. Sure, he had a few kisses here and there at club he snuck into, but nothing like this. Junmyeon’s lips moved against his like the caress of sweet angel wings-okay, Junmyeon was really making Sehun sweet with his words-but he wasn’t shy either. After a minute of kissing, Sehun felt Junmyeon’s tongue asking for entrance into his mouth. Sehun obliged, deepening the kiss. That’s when it got a little heated.  
   “Ahh..” Junmyeon let out a noise in the back of his throat as Sehun explored his mouth. It turned Sehun on more, pulling Junmyeon closer and his hand going to his hips. Junmyeon’s hand were on Sehun chest and drifted to his shoulders, fingers digging into the material of Sehun’s leather jacket a little.  
   Sehun let his hands push up Junmyeon’s baby blue shirt he was wearing, feeling Junmyeon moan against his mouth as the kissed. Junmyeon had a very nice body. He must work out. Sehun thought. He looks so soft and squishy but his muscles are so hard yet pliant under Sehun’s fingers. Sehun pushed the shirt up until they had to break apart to pull it off. They were still so close together, but they took a minute to catch their breath. Sehun look at the abs, letting a single finger trace them before splaying his hand on them.  
   “Beautiful.” Sehun murmur appreciatively as he watched the muscles flex. He took his time admiring the bare chest and stomach before him. The pale chest was blushed a little and had a lite sheen of perspiration. God! Sehun thought, biting his lip. But Sehun didn’t have much time because Junmyeon took his turn to admire Sehun. Junmyeon’s chest heaved up and down as he pulled off Sehun’s jacket and let it fall to the ground. Then his shirt next, letting the white tee fall on the jacket.  
   “Shit!” Junmyeon cursed as he let a hand go along Sehun’s stomach, the muscles flexing under his fingertips. Sehun felt proud of his stomach; even though he was blest with a natural skinny figure, he had to work out to make his muscles defined like they were now. Junmyeon’s hands then went up to his shoulders and down his arms, feeling the muscles there.  
   Sehun couldn’t take it any longer and pulled Junmyeon up the stairs into his room. He closed the door before pushing Junmyeon onto the bed. The started kissing again and Sehun felt himself losing control. He felt so good, Junmyeon made him feel so good. He made himself on top of Junmyeon and started to kiss his jawline and neck. Junmyeon moaned and clutched Sehun’s back, making Sehun growl.  
   Before Sehun could do anything else, Junmyeon expertly flipped them so he was on top. Sehun watched him with hooded eyes as Junmyeon gazed at his face.  
   “You said you feel a connection, huh?” The words came out a little breathless from Junmyeon’s mouth. Sehun grunted a yes. Junmyeon bit his lip and pu a hand on the side of Sehun’s face, eyes looking earnest. “Then do me favor and let us not go too far?” Junmyeon seemed to beg as he looked into Sehun’s eyes.  
   This took Sehun by surprise but he knew he understood; they had already done too much to be bad for Junmyeon’s job(Hannah had mentioned yesterday at the cafe how much he wanted to be a teacher)and that Sehun was also scared cause he never went further than making out before. He might seem like a Casanova, but he was actually a little virgin boy. Sehun nodded and Junmyeon let out a relieved breath, smiling at Sehun.  
   “But...this isn’t a one time thing, right? Like, you’re not going to be missing in the morning or something, right? So many people leave me and I don’t know if I can take anyone leaving.” The drinks took over Sehun a little bit as he talked, voice cracking at the end. Junmyeon shook his head.  
   “No no no no, never.” Junmyeon shushed away Sehun’s worries. “I’m sorry for letting go right now because I’m the older one and you’re intoxicated and I’m sober and-oh my god I’m taking advantage of a kid!” Junmyeon had a mini freak out before Sehun put a big hand on his cheek.  
   “I promise I won’t say anything to anyone if you hate this.” Sehun said, thinking that Junmyeon was probably feeling a little homophobic or gross for what he had done. Junmyeon looked at him confused.  
   “I don’t regret this-okay, maybe a little because you’re not in you’re right mind and you’ll regret this when you wake up tomorrow. But that’s not what I’m saying. I’m saying that this is a dangerous thing we’re doing right now, especially with you, an underaged teen, drunk and being taken advantage of by a 24 year old.” Junmyeon started to look nervous again. “I’ll probably wake up to you gone and calling the police and I’ll get arrest for rape and go to jail and-” Sehun leaned upwards and cut Junmyeon with a soft kiss.  
   “I promise I won’t Junnie.” Sehun said, feeling heavy with sleep. He cursed his eyelids that were slowly shutting. Junmyeon looked at him a minute before chuckling and sliding off from on top of Sehun. Junmyeon walked out the room and Sehun felt his heart hurt but he return a minute later with the cup of water.  
   “Sehun, before you sleep you need to drink this.” Sehun obey, sitting up slightly before chugging it. Sehun sat the empty glass on the side table before pulling Junmyeon to lay beside him. Sehun was the big spoon, holding Junmyeon close. He smiled as he fell into the darkness of his dreams.

~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~

   Sehun woke up with a horrible headache. He groaned and moved his head to hold his head when he realized there was something warm against his bare stomach. He cracked opened his eyes to look down at a waking up Junmyeon.  
   “How are you feeling?” Junmyeon asked with a scratchy voice. Sehun rubbed his forward and groaned in answer. Junmyeon chuckled before standing up, letting Sehun see the cute butt in front of his face. Junmyeon walked out of the room and Sehun heard him walk down the hall to the bathroom. A minute later Junmyeon came back in with a couple of ibuprofen and a glass of water. “Here.”  
   Sehun threw the pill back before chugging the water again. Sitting down the glass, he held Junmyeon’s hand. He closed his eyes and laid back, playing with Junmyeon’s fingers while waiting for his head to not feel too heavy. When it finally did he opened his eyes and gave Junmyeon a small smile.  
   “Hi.” Sehun said with a blush. How did such a hot guy let Sehun kiss him? Junmyeon laughed, making Sehun’s heartbeat a little faster.  
   “Hi Sehun. Does your head hurt too much?” Sehun shook his head and sat up buried his head into Junmyeon’s neck. Sehun felt Junmyeon freeze, shocked, before hugging him back. “Are you okay?” Sehun nods as he breathes in Junmyeon’s smell. He smelt good, like flowery soap, kind of like a girl but also like a guy? He didn’t know how to put into words how the smell relaxed him.  
   “Mmmm, thank you.” Sehun said quietly, feeling Junmyeon chuckle at that. Sehun presses his lips to Junmyeon’s pluse, hearing the gasp that came out of the older lips. He gave it a few kisses before giving it a small nip. A whine came out of Junmyeon’s mouth before he put a hand over his lips.  
   Sehun looked up and smirked how Junmyeon had his eyes closed and tilted his head a little to expose his neck to Sehun without trying. Sehun nuzzled his neck before taking another little nip. Then again, moving his head up a little and biting under is ear. Junmyeon liked this too, a tiny noise coming out of his mouth. Sehun nibbled the shell of his ear, liking the sound Junmyeon made.  
   “You’re so beautiful…” Sehun breathed, feeling Junmyeon shiver before pushing Sehun a little bit away.  
   “Sehun...I’m trying to control myself.” Junmyeon said, breathing a little heavy. Sehun looked up and pouted, making Junmyeon chuckle and ruffle his hair. “I’ll make breakfast.” Junmyeon said before heading to the door. Sehun sighed and nodded, stretching and standing up. He followed him out of his room and into the kitchen, both stopping on the way to put their shirts back on. Sehun felt sad to see the pale back and chest disappear under his light blue shirt.  
   “What are you thinking of making?” Sehun asked as Junmyeon browsing the shelves and the fridge.  
   “Hmm, what about bacon sandwiches?” Sehun raised an eyebrow before shrugging. Junmyeon takes out bacon from the fridge with a stick of butter. Then he let the butter thaw while taking out some pieces of bread and a tray. He set the bread on the tray and then took out a butter knife. Then he got out a pan for the bacon and turned on the stove and oven.  
   While the stove top was heating up, Junmyeon put the bacon on the cold pan before checking the butter. It was thawed enough and he spread some on the bread slices. Then he sat the pan on the heated up stove top. Junmyeon cooked the bacon before the oven got heated up and put the tray in the oven and put on a timer.  
   Sehun watched Junmyeon cook and he felt a smile grow on his face. He admired him before walking up behind him and leaned his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder, nuzzling his head in.  
   “That’s dangerous, you’re distracting the cook.” Junmyeon chastised but didn’t push him away. Sehun just snuggled up on him before giving him a kiss on his cheek and sitting and admiring Junmyeon. Junmyeon finally finished the food, setting it on two plates. He puts one in front of Sehun and one at the seat beside Sehun for himself.  
   “Bon Appetit.” Junmyeon said with a grin, sitting down beside Sehun. The plate had a couple piece of bacon and two buttery baked pieces toast. Sehun looked at Junmyeon as he put some bacon in between the two pieces of bread and took a big bite, smiling at how good it is. He looks up at Junmyeon with a curious look, crumbs on the edge of his lips. “What’s wrong?”  
   “Nothing, your just so handsome.” Sehun said with a flirtatious smile. Junmyeon rolled his eyes with red tipped ears.  
   “Eat.” Junmyeon said before starting to eat again. Sehun chuckled before setting up his food like Junmyeon did. After looking at it a second before taking a bite. He saw Junmyeon glanced over as he chewed. “Sooo...how is it?” Junmyeon asked, trying to hide his curiosity.  
   “Hmmm, it’s…” Sehun didn’t know how to describe it. It was like the breakfast he longed to have with his parents if they cared, that he would help his dad make for his mom on Mother’s Day but fail because she was the better cook out of them. “...the best thing I think I’ve ever ate.” Junmyeon’s cheeks now blushed.  
   “Don’t exaggerate.” He said to Sehun.  
   “I’m not, I mean it.” Sehun said as he looked at Junmyeon’s eyes. Junmyeon looked away and blushes, making Sehun chuckle. He eats while gazing at Junmyeon. Junmyeon clears his throat and takes a drink from the glass of water he had. He didn’t look at Sehun even when they finished, taking their plates and putting them in the sink. He started washing the dishes they used quietly, making Sehun frown.  
   “Did I upset you, Junnie?” Sehun said as he comes up behind Junmyeon and wraps his arms around his waist. Junmyeon turned his head to look at Sehun and their noses touched. Junmyeon looked at Sehun with big eyes. “I’m sorry if I did.”  
   “No, you didn’t upset me...I’ve just never been so flustered before, especially by someone so young.” Junmyeon admitted, looking down at Sehun’s chest. Sehun put a finger under his chin and turned his face upwards. Junmyeon froze and looked at Sehun again before his cheeks turned pink. “Are you sure your only 16? You seem so much older.” He sounded sad.  
   “I wish I was older so that I could kiss you and not be scared of the consequences.” Sehun said before leaning in and pecking Junmyeon’s nose. He leaned away afterwards, knowing this was already too much. He let go of Junmyeon and leaned on the counter beside him, watching him wash dishes.  
   When he finished, Sehun dragged him to the couch for cuddles. He turned on the tv and had a cartoon play as background noise as he cuddle Junmyeon. Sehun sat Junmyeon down and then laid so his head was on the olders lap. Junmyeon chuckled before playing with his hair.  
   Junmyeon gazed at Sehun as the younger enjoyed the cartoon, giggling and following the characters on screen. Three years, huh? Junmyeon thought as he smiled fondly at Sehun. That’s not that long to wait. Especially for a kid like him. (A/N:I’m going off the fact that Sehun will be 17 in this year and in three more years he’ll be 20, which is Korea’s age consent).

 


End file.
